Evil Returns
by The True Fire Goddess
Summary: Years have passed and the teens have now grown up to protect a city from an evil corp. that experiments on people and turns them into mindless zombies (kinda like Resident evil but work with me please!). Please read! sequel to A.S.A.S.R. ((FINISHED))
1. Return and New Allies

Heeeeey peoples! Well I'm back and here's the continuation with the old story! Enjoy!!!!  
  
5 years have passed and the bouncers have grown up---well---SOME of them have.  
  
"I need a damn sucker!!!! Where's my sucker AT?!?!?!!?!?" Monique cried, throwing everything in her room out her closet. Monique grew taller and had baby blue eyes with her hair stopping to her waist. "Aha! Found ya!"  
  
"Monique! C'mon, we gotta go to work!!!!!" A female voice shouted.  
  
"Coming Nikki!!!" Monique said trying to get her Capri pants on.  
  
They all went down stairs and sat on the couch.  
  
"Still actin' childish, Monique?" One man said.  
  
"Aw, shut up Daniel!!!! Just because your 22 doesn't mean you can pick on a 20 year old!!!" Monique whined.  
  
"Settle down!!!" Another male voice said. "Now, here's your mission!"  
  
"Shoot, already!" A young man yelled, taking a sip of his beer.  
  
"Chill out, Jeremy! Ok. Go ahead."  
  
"Ok then. You're to go to the Lexmark corps. It seems that they've been experimenting on our town so we need you people to stop them! Can you do it? You will go at exactly 6:50." The young man said.  
  
"So now it's 2:00. We have plenty of time to warn everybody." Jeremy said.  
  
"Yeah." Nikki nodded.  
  
"I gotta go home now. My wife's gone be mad if I don't come home before 3:00." Daniel said. "See ya later then."  
  
"Yeah, see ya." Jeremy said.  
  
"Bye!" Monique shouted.  
  
As Daniel headed the bar he spotted a cat. "Huh? C'mere kitty kitty!"  
  
The cat had a red necklace that had a bell on it and light brown fur. She just sniffed at his hand and slowly walked towards him.  
  
"C'mon! I won't hurt you..." He then pick up the cat and covered her with his coat, as it was about to rain. "I'll take you home. Don't want ya to get trapped in the rain."  
  
* * *  
  
"Daniel! There you are." A young woman that was the same age ran towards him and hugged him. "Your soakin' wet!"  
  
"I'm okay, April! Look what I found!" He said opening his coat a pulling out a cat.  
  
"Aw, how cute!!! I'm gonna feed it. You go ahead and get some rest dear." She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
He kissed her back and fell asleep in their bedroom.  
  
* * *  
  
Then after a while the cat hopped from the stairs after eating her food and found her way in Daniel and April's bedroom.  
  
"Meow!!!" The cat cried out and hopped on the couples bed, seeing Daniel nearly knocked out. She laid close to his stomach and fell asleep, purring.  
  
'What's that vibration?' Daniel thought and he opened his eyes wearily. He saw the cat laying next to him and tickling his tummy. He just smiled and softly pet the cat's fur as he went back to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Daniel woke up and saw the kitten gone. "Where'd she go?" He then looked at the clock. It was 6:40. "Ah crap!" There was no time to look for the cat now but he had to get his ass back at the bar fast.  
  
He made it but only one minute late.  
  
"Your late, dude." Jeremy said.  
  
"As usual." Monique sighed.  
  
"Sorry." Daniel said.  
  
"Well then everyone is here. Good luck group." The bar tender said.  
  
They reached the corps. And looked at the tall building. It was 64 stories high.  
  
Daniel whistled and looked to the others. "Well, let's go!"  
  
"B-boy...this place s-sure is freaky lookin'." Monique said.  
  
"Let's just get this over with!" Nikki said, opening the large door.  
  
They looked around the place, nothing but crates, gas pipes, and wires.  
  
"There's an elevator!" Monique pointed out.  
  
"Let's be careful." Nikki said.  
  
"Let's go check it out, Jeremy." Daniel said.  
  
"Aw, man..." Jeremy whined.  
  
They slowly made their way to the elevator and pressed a button.  
  
They could hear the machine make a loud BANG. The elevator door opened, Daniel and Jeremy drew their guns and looked around inside the elevator. "Ok, c'mon."  
  
They went in the elevator and pressed a button to go to the next floor. The boys went out first and spotted a person slowly walking around with her head down and her shoulders sagging.  
  
"C'mon girls we have a survivor!!!" Jeremy shouted.  
  
"Let me take a look at her!" Monique shouted.  
  
"Ok. Go ahead." Daniel said, putting his gun in his pocket.  
  
"It's alright ma'am! We're here for you!" Monique said, helping the woman up.  
  
The woman growled and tried to bite Monique.  
  
"What the...?!" Monique shouted, pushing the woman aside. 'What's your problem!? You almost bit me!!!"  
  
"What's wrong Mo!?" Daniel shouted running back to her.  
  
"She tried to bite me!!!"  
  
"Stay down!!!"  
  
"What's goin' on?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"Come here!!!" Monique shouted.  
  
The woman ran towards Monique again and tried to bite her neck. Monique grabbed the woman's neck and twisted it, making her fall towards the ground.  
  
Another growl is heard behind pipes and steps are heard on the other side.  
  
The group stepped closer to each other, guns drawn, looking around. The noise grew louder and so were the steps. More people came. One had one eyeball missing and his face ripped off, as well as the others.  
  
"Oh my god..." Daniel sighed.  
  
"Their everywhere...guys their everywhere!!!" Nikki shouted.  
  
"...FIRE!!!!!!" Monique shouted, grabbing her machine gun and shooting uncontrollably at the people.  
  
Daniel shot twice at one person then jumped at a stack of crates, shooting one person after another.  
  
Jeremy found a rocket launcher and aimed at stacked crates making a huge explosion. Now all of the people were on fire, but still moving around.  
  
"Put in the code to that door over there!!!!" Daniel yelled at Jeremy.  
  
"You got it!" Jeremy said back. He entered the code and the door opened but it was filled with a million crazed workers.  
  
"JEREMY!!!!!!!!!!!" Daniel screamed.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Yellow eyes in the dark turned red and the shadow had the speed of 10 cheetahs towards Daniel and the others.  
  
* * *  
  
All of a sudden a medium-sized dagger cut all of the crazed people's head off so Jeremy could let go of their grip.  
  
Daniel looked up and saw a cat-like creature on top of stacked crates.  
  
She jumped off and her medium-sized dagger returned to her like a boomerang. Attacking the rest of the people in the room then throwing a sharp dagger at an unseen zombie behind Monique.  
  
There were only two crazed people remaining, both of them on both sides of the cat-like creature. They ran at the same time and the cat-like person threw her daggers in the air and did a quick a back flip, making the zombies crash into each other and fall on the ground.  
  
"3,2,1." The woman said.  
  
Then the daggers came down and stabbed the crazed people in their hearts.  
  
"Thanks a bunch." Jeremy said, catching his breath.  
  
"Don't mention it." The creature smiled. "Ah, I think we've met before." She smiled looking to Daniel.  
  
"Huh? I've never seen you before." Daniel shrugs. "Sorry."  
  
Hmmm...hold on a sec." She then turned into a cat.  
  
"Whoa!" The other screamed.  
  
"HEY! YOUR THAT CAT!" Daniel gasped.  
  
She then changed into something else. It was a woman that wore an ultra- short middy camisole and blue shorts with long black boots. "That's right! Name's Jen. What's yours?" She asked them, moving her tail, full of excitement.  
  
"Cool. I'm Daniel." Daniel said first.  
  
"Monique."  
  
"Jeremy."  
  
"Nikki."  
  
"Wow. You guys sound like my friends." Jen smiled, pulling out a picture and showing it to them.  
  
They looked at it and gasped.  
  
"I have another one too." She then pulled another one but it was ripped so no one could see the other side.  
  
"I have one too...." Monique said taking out her part.  
  
They put it together and their eyes widened.  
  
"Mo...?"  
  
"Jen...?"  
  
They both gave each other a hug and cried. Lol.  
  
After a while, they went back after making a report on what they were doing to the townspeople. They went back to the bar and had a drink.  
  
"Excellent work, team." The bar tender said, handing them another pack of beer. "Go ahead, it's on me."  
  
"Gee, thanks old geezer." Daniel said.  
  
"So what happened to you, Jen?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"Yeah! And where'd you get the tail?" Daniel said, pulling Jen's tail.  
  
"Ouch...OUCH!!! DAMMIT DANIEL!!!! IT'S REAL OKAY?!!?!?!" Jen screamed, hitting him in the back of his head. "Okay so. They took me to the corps and put some kind of test on me. I became their worker and when I heard that you guys were going to China, I escaped that place and their still looking for me.  
  
"Wow." Monique gasped.  
  
"So here I am." Jen said, taking a sip of her beer.  
  
"Well. Welcome back." Daniel said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Daniel! You have some friends here!!!!" The bar tender shouted.  
  
"Daniel!!!" A girl voice said.  
  
"Sakura!" Daniel shouted. "C'mon up."  
  
"I have some new members for our group. Their names are Yuki and Yin! Please let them support you in future battles."  
  
"Yeah. Sure." Daniel said.  
  
"Later then. Oh and is this a friend?" Sakura asked, pointing at Jen.  
  
"It's Jen. She was a prisoner to the corps." Daniel said.  
  
"JEN!? THAT'S REALLY YOU?!?!?!!?" Sakura gasped.  
  
"Yep." Jen nodded.  
  
"Well, we'll talk later so bye! Good to see you again!" Then Sakura disappeared.  
  
"Sooooo..." Nikki said.  
  
"Why don't ya'll have a beer and sit down?" Daniel offered.  
  
"T-thanks." They both said. "So what are your names?"  
  
"Nikki."  
  
"Jen."  
  
"Monique."  
  
"Jeremy."  
  
"And you're Daniel?" Yin asked.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"What are you...? Some kind of cat?" Yuki asked Jen.  
  
Jen growled balled up her paws. (lol. Paws, hah. Instead of hands, paws. Heh I crack myself up. Lol.)  
  
"Down kitty." Daniel joked.  
  
::Then the screen turns black::...SLASH!!!!!! ::goes back to normal showing 3 huge, bloody marks on Daniel's face.::  
  
"OWWWWWWIIIIIIIEEEEEE....." Daniel whined.  
  
"I'm going outside for a little bit." Jen said, brushing a few strands of brown from her face.  
  
"So what do you think happened to those workers back there?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"I dunno." Daniel shrugged.  
  
"Just thinking of what happened gave me the willies." Monique said.  
  
"There was an accident." Jen said.  
  
"Mind tellin' us?" Nikki asked.  
  
Jen nodded. "At exactly 5:23 in the morning our enemy was working on some sort of virus to make humans transform into what they call BOW."  
  
"BOW?" Daniel said, with a snicker.  
  
"Bio Organic Weapons." She said, shaking her head. "Heh, your such an idiot, Daniel."  
  
"Hehehe..." Daniel scratched his head.  
  
"Are you serious?" Monique asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Heh, then that enemy of ours must be obsessed with a video game series, Resident Evil. Hahahaha!!!!" Monique yelled.  
  
They all started laughing but all of a sudden, Jen went silent.  
  
"Something's wrong." Jen said, her ears moving quickly two times.  
  
"Huh?" Daniel got up and looked out the window.  
  
It started raining again. Harder then ever.  
  
"Let's go to my house. We can stay over there." Daniel said.  
  
"Maaaan!!!!! But, but, but...!!!!" Jen whined.  
  
"What the hell's wrong with you?" Jeremy said, raising a brow.  
  
"...My fur will be all wet. Ehehehehe....^_^;" Jen laughed nervously.  
  
Everyone fell anime style and just rolled their eyes.  
  
Daniel just grabbed Jen's tail as they all went outside to his house.  
  
'Geez, now I know how Zidane feels when people pull his tail...' Jen thought to herself.  
  
"There now we're home and nobody got hurt! Feel better, Jenny Jen Jen?" Daniel smirked.  
  
Jen just glares at him and sprays him with water. "I'll be takin' a shower..."  
  
"APRIL!!!!!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Hey, honey!" April shouted from the kitchen.  
  
"We have guests. So be nice okay?" Daniel smirked, petting her on the head.  
  
"Don't treat me like some fuckin' pet, Frolick." April said, glaring at him (T_T we just luv that face don't we Daniel?!!?!!? Lol.)  
  
"Ehehehe, okay dear." Daniel said, laughing nervously.  
  
"Oh yea! Zorn and Thorn are here. Go see them!"  
  
"Uh, ok. What are they doing here?"  
  
"Go see!!!"  
  
'I know I'm not going to like this...' Daniel thought to himself, walking up to the annoying jester twins. "Uh, Hi Zorn. Hi Thorn."  
  
The twins turned to him and jumped at the same time.  
  
"Daniel, it is!!!" Thorn shouted, full of excitement.  
  
"It is Daniel!!!" Zorn shouted, also full of excitement.  
  
"Whaddya want?"  
  
"We..." Thorn started, jumping.  
  
"Want to be..." Zorn said, jumping.  
  
"In your group!!!!" They both shouted and once again, jumping.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!" Daniel cried, falling on the floor.  
  
"What is so funny?" Zorn asked Thorn, turning his head left.  
  
"What's funny, I don't know." Thorn replied.  
  
"Hey, Daniel!!!" Jen shouted. 'Um, I'm using on of your towels is that ok?"  
  
"Yea, yea." He replied.  
  
Zorn and Thorn looked at the tall cat with big eyes.  
  
"Beautiful when she's wet, she is." Thorn yelled.  
  
"I bet you 30 bucks I'll win her." Zorn smirked.  
  
"Be yours, she won't. Mine, she will be!!!!" Thorn yelled.  
  
"NUH UH! YOU CAN'T EVEN TALK RIGHT!!!!!" Zorn yelled back.  
  
"DIE, YOU WILL!!!!!!! TALK RIGHT, I CAN!!!!!" Thorn yelled back, tackling Zorn to the ground and punching him all over.  
  
After a few minutes...  
  
"Fine you win..." Zorn growled.  
  
"Stupid, you are." Thorn laughed, then walked over to Jen and Mo. "Go out with me, you will!!!"  
  
Jen and Mo just looked at each other and smirked back at him. "Okay then, let's HANG out."  
  
After it finished raining, the 3 went outside and Jen hung up Thorn on a tree.  
  
"H-hey!!! Police of Alexandria, I am!!! Let go of me, you will!!!"  
  
Jen just grabbed his shoulders and whispered in his ear. "Blow me."  
  
"C'MON GUYS!!!! Let's play piñata!!!!! Whoo-hoo!!!!!" Monique yelled outside grabbing a stick and a LOOOOOOONG line appeared.  
  
"Only $5.00!!!!! Step right up!!!!" Jen yelled with a chuckle.  
  
"Funny, this isn't!!!!! Funny, this isn't!!!!!!!!!!! OUCH!!!!!!" thorn let out a cry.  
  
Then they all had a blast of giving Thorn a beating and stealing whatever dropped from his pocket. Lol.  
  
Well sorry for ending it here but I'm going to bed!!!! Buh byez!!!!! 


	2. Chelsea

Hullo peoples!!!! I'm backy and here's another chapter! Hope ya like!  
  
Daniel opened his eyes wearily, sitting up and looking around. Everyone was knocked out. Monique was asleep with her mouth open that was full of root beer and she was making a gargling sound. Jeremy's whole body was buried with cans of root beer and other cans except his head was sticking out. Lol. April was next to him squeezing a can as if it was Daniel's arm since she probably had a bad dream.  
  
Jen was curled up in a blanket, holding the bat that the people were using to hit Thorn so no one could try to wake her up. She also had a mad face (T_T but with her eyes closed. Lol.). He just shook his head and went in the kitchen. Then there was a loud knock on the door.  
  
"Who the hell-" Daniel muttered, opening the door to reveal a fat women older than Daniel and everyone else that had messy orange hair and she also had a strong-looking rotweiler that had sharp, mean eyes.  
  
"Hi. My name is Alice W. Sugar. I am your new neighbor next door. May I please borrow some sugar for my cookies?"  
  
Daniel just gave her a tired look then turned around and slowly making his way to the kitchen which had the sink full of dirty dishes. He grabbed the sugar and saw a cat walk towards him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jen asked.  
  
"Getting the sugar-" Daniel tried to say.  
  
"For me? Oh you shouldn't have." Jen then turned into the cat-like woman and quickly grabbed the sugar box from him but failed to get away since he had her tail. "Your really enjoying this aren't you?"  
  
"You must like it when I pull your damn tail too." Daniel smirked.  
  
"Let go. So who's it for?" Jen said pulling out a box of Cocoa Puffs.  
  
"This old lady. Wanna go see her? She has a pet also." He smirked.  
  
"Oh sure. As long as it isn't-" She then went into her cat form and went to the front door where the lady was. "-A DOG!!!! DAAAAAANIEL!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh lookey here! A cat!!!!" The lady said, grabbing Jen and squeezing the nine lives out of her.  
  
"C-can't b-b-b-breathe........." Jen said in a high, squeaky voice as the lady was breaking her tiny little bones.  
  
"U-uh yeah! That's my little cat, Jen...and uh, your squeezing her." Daniel said, quickly taking Jen and giving the lady sugar. "Heh heh, well bye Mrs. Sugar."  
  
"Ya'll come on to my house and we can have some of my famous cookies!" She said.  
  
The dog just laughed at Jen when Daniel put her down.  
  
"Dumb mutt." Jen growled.  
  
The dog growled at her a barked.  
  
Jen showed her sharp teeth and made a sharp cheetah growl.  
  
Then the dog made big eyes and started to turn pale then ran away crying.  
  
"Oh no! My poor Sassy wassy!!! Come back!!!!" Mrs. Sugar ran away to catch her dog.  
  
"HAH! COWARD!!!!!" Jen yelled.  
  
Daniel just grabbed her tail and held her like that until they reached the top of the stairs, where everyone else was at. "Jen...you'll never change."  
  
She was about to scratch him but he dropped her on the floor on purpose, checking on April.  
  
There was another knock on the door and Jen got off her head and opened it.  
  
"Whaddya want?" Jen growled.  
  
"Are you some kind of cat?" The girl asked. The girl was really short and skinny, she also had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin, holding a kitten that had white/black/light brown/grey hair, licking it paws.  
  
"Yeah. Is that a problem?" Jen glared.  
  
"Whoa. Chill. I'm new. Name's Chelsea. What's yours?" The girl said putting gout a hand.  
  
"I'm Jen. You're not by any chance, that old lady's daughter are you?"  
  
"Um, yeah." She nodded, putting her hand back on her little kittens head.  
  
'Hmmm...must've gotten the looks from her father then...' Jen thought. "Well, uh, you wanna come in?"  
  
"Sure." Chelsea nodded.  
  
"How bout a root beer?" Jen said opening the fridge.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"JEN!!!! Have you seen my lollipop?" Monique yelled.  
  
"Uh, nope." Jen said, immediately turning back.  
  
"Who's she?"  
  
"Hi. I'm Chelsea. I'm your new neighbor." Chelsea said.  
  
"Awwww, what a ca-yute kitty!!!! What's his name?" Monique smiled petting the adorable kitten.  
  
"Sammy." Chelsea answered, letting Monique hold her kitten.  
  
"Awww."  
  
Then came Daniel and Jeremy racing down the stairs but sadly falling on top of each other when they reached the bottom.  
  
Jen and Monique just shook their head.  
  
"Oh yeah. I'm Monique, Jen's little sister. Pleased to meetcha."  
  
"Who's she?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Chelsea. The new girl." Monique answered, going in the living room with Sammy.  
  
'You're not by any chance, that old lady's daughter are you?" Daniel asked, a bit scared.  
  
"Yes. I am." She nodded.  
  
'Hmmm...must've gotten the looks from her father then...' Daniel shook his head.  
  
So they all got to know Chelsea pretty well and sat down watching t.v., drinking root beer.  
  
Then Chelsea had to go back home to finish pack her stuff so they went with her to help. But just as soon they reached her house, a man called out.  
  
"YOU MUST BE THE NEW NEIGHBOR!!!!" An old man called out, running towards Chelsea and giving her a hug.  
  
"U-um...hi. Thanks." Chelsea said, laughing nervously.  
  
"My name is Adam Walker and this is my son- aw darn. Where's my son at? Oh there he is KYLE!!!! KYLE COME HERE!!!!!!"  
  
"Eh?" A boy with dirty blonde hair, tanned skin, really tall, and had cute blue eyes. "Hey, everybody."  
  
"Hey, Kyle." Everyone said.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Chelsea. I'm Kyle." He put out a hand for her to shake.  
  
"Hi, Kyle. I'm Chelsea." She shook his hand and smiled.  
  
'Wow...she's pretty...' He thought.  
  
"Are you ok?" Chelsea waved a hand in front of him then he blinked and shook his head.  
  
"O-oh yeah. Well I'll see ya later then ok?"  
  
"Um yeah, sure." She nodded.  
  
"Kay bye." He then waved and winked at her, leaving with his dad.  
  
"Geez. I hate mushy stuff!!!!!!!!" Monique yelled.  
  
"Shaddup and help already!!!!" Jen yelled.  
  
So they all help her and showed her around the place. She then became an ally.  
  
Well! I hope you guys liked that one! And Chelsea may have a b/f in this one! LOL!!! Well I'll continue later! Buh-byez!!!!!! 


	3. Love and New Friends

Heeey peeps! Here's another one! Hope ya like!  
  
As soon as they were finished unpacking Chelsea's stuff, they just hung out at one of the malls that someone just built.  
  
'I'm just glad that that person didn't build a hello kitty shop over here. We'd be here for hours...' Daniel thought, looking to Jen who was looking around quickly with excitement.  
  
'I hope they have a hello kitty shop over here. I'd be here for hours...' Jen thought. "HEEEEEEEY!!!!!!!"  
  
'Dammit! Guess she already found one...' Daniel sighed.  
  
But it wasn't Jen who shouted, it was Monique.  
  
"There's my favorite shop!!!! Rave Girl!!!" Monique cheered.  
  
"Let's go!!!" Nikki shouted.  
  
"Yay!!!" But then the girls stopped and looked to Daniel and Jeremy. "You wouldn't mind sparing some dollar bills would ya?" They all reached out their hands, making innocent faces.  
  
Daniel and Jeremy just sighed and gave each of them $100. "You guys owe us A LOT then."  
  
The girls just shrugged and ran in the shop.  
  
"Welcome to Rave Girl!!!!" A shoulder length, gold/yellow haired girl with big chocolate brown eyes called out, chewing a piece of bubble gum.  
  
"Hi." The 4 girls called out looking around.  
  
"Geez...which one should I pick...? This place has so much stuff I don't know what to pick! What do you think Hammi?" One green-eyed wavy blonde asked her hamster that stood on her shoulder. "I'm a new member of this secret agent thing too!!!!"  
  
"Agents would usually wear stuff like tight bell-bottoms with long-sleeved hoodys." Monique said walking up to the girl.  
  
"Huh...? Are you...?" The girl turned to Monique, eyes wide.  
  
"I'm one of 'em. Name's Monique pleased to meetcha." Monique put her hand out so the girl can shake it.  
  
"I-I'm Katee, a new member. I got here yesterday." The girl shook her hand and held her hamster with the other hand.  
  
"Wow a hamster. What's it's name?" Monique asked, petting the cute furball.  
  
"Hammi. My cute little side-kick." Katee smiled.  
  
"Awww..." Monique smiled.  
  
"C'mon Mo!!! Let's get ready to buy our stuff!!!" Jen yelled.  
  
"Okay!!! Wanna come with us Katee?" Monique offered.  
  
"Sure!" Katee nodded.  
  
"Enter ID no. please." The woman from the counter said.  
  
"Huh?" Jen raised a brow.  
  
"You guys ARE secret agents right? Enter your ID no.!!" She said.  
  
"Who...are you?" Nikki said.  
  
"Hoshi Sorano. Secret agent no. 20584. Please enter your no." She repeated seriously.  
  
They raised a brow and entered their codes.  
  
"There, your stuff is paid for." Sorano said, typing something in a machine and magically. All their stuff was in a bag. "Come again.^_^" She smiled.  
  
'Weird.' They all thought.  
  
"Hmmmm...maybe they downloaded a few late technology?" Nikki shrugged.  
  
"I dunno." Jen shrugged.  
  
"Wow. I'm starting to like this secret agent thing ^_^." Chelsea said, full of excitement.  
  
"But there's something that will never change..." Nikki said.  
  
"What's that?" Jen asked.  
  
"The way those two act." She pointed to Daniel and Jeremy flirting with some girls.  
  
The 3 girls just sighed and shook their heads.  
  
Jen then looked around, worried. "Where's Mo?"  
  
"COMING!!!!! WAIIIIIT!!!!!!!" Monique shouted.  
  
"What took ya?!" Jen yelled.  
  
"We have a new ally...Her name is Katee!" Monique said, pointing to a girl walking towards them.  
  
"Hi!" Katee smiled but then looked to Jen. "Are you some kind of cat...?"  
  
"DAMMIT MAN!!!! NOT AGAIN!!!!!" Jen yelled. "YEAH I AM!!!!! GEEZ GET IT PEOPLE!!!! I WAS EXPERIMENTED ON BY THE CORPS WE'RE PROTECTING YOU FROM SO STOP IT ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Just then all of the people in the mall and the people in the shops just stared at her including Daniel and Jeremy.  
  
"Heh, sorry. As you were!" Jen scratched the back of her head (^_^;;)  
  
"The heck's wrong with you, Jen?" Daniel and Jeremy said running towards the girls but then looked at Katee. "Whoa! Who's she?"  
  
"My new friend Katee!" Monique said.  
  
"Pleased to meetcha."  
  
"And LOOKEY!!! She has a hamster named Hammi!" Monique smiled widely pulling out the cute furball.  
  
"AHHH!!!! SHARP TEETH!!!!! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!!!!" Jeremy screamed, grabbing the hamster and throwing it somewhere else.  
  
"HAMMI!!!!!!!" Katee cried, cupping her hands over her mouth.  
  
Just then something grabbed the poor furball and landed on a woman's hand just standing there.  
  
"Here you go." She handed Hammi to Katee who was about to cry and hugged him tightly.  
  
The girls recognized her as the woman at the counter in the Rave Girl shop.  
  
"Hoshi! Thanks. How'd you do that?" Jen asked.  
  
"Latest technology called 'The Grabber' made by rope, prize grabber from a prize grabber machine, and technology we downloaded yesterday. One more thing." She smiled.  
  
"Shoot." Jen raised a brow.  
  
"I have orders to join your group by Sakura and so-" She began to say.  
  
"We know." Jen shook her head. "There are secret agents all over the world protecting the towns, but this is the most important town because we just found out that their turning people into mindless zombies so...we understand. Welcome to the group then."  
  
Hoshi just looked to Jen as if she didn't understand a word she just said but nodded. "Thanks."  
  
"So...eh, Hoshi-" Jeremy tried to say but Hoshi stopped.  
  
"I'm not going out with you..." Hoshi said, walking faster.  
  
'Darn...' Jeremy thought.  
  
"Chelsea!!!!" A voice called out.  
  
Chelsea turned around and smiled. "Kyle hi!"  
  
"Hey, I was wondering. You doin' anything tonight?"  
  
"Um, no."  
  
"Wanna go to the movies later? So we can get to know each other?"  
  
"S-sure I guess."  
  
"Ok. Then see ya later! I'll pick ya up at around 7:00 'kay?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
As soon as he left, the guys just looked up at them and started to tease her. Was Kyle falling for her?  
  
Heeey peeps! Sorry for ending it here but I'll continue later on okayz??? Buh-byez!!!!! 


	4. Date and Disaster

Hullo everybody!!! Here's another one!! Hope ya like!!!  
  
"Oh my god!!!" Monique cried as all of them were in the car and Daniel was driving. "We should get you a cute outfit!!! But NOT a dress."  
  
When they were finished talking, they went back in the house and Monique grabbed Chelsea's hand to pick out an outfit for her while the other went in Daniel's living room laying either on the floor or on a couch. A few hours later most of them were half asleep (hehehe...not in the car though, Daniel. Lol. Just kiddin with ya!) but Jen almost fell asleep until a song was heard in a commercial.  
  
"Hey! That's my favorite commercial!!!" Jen cried, singing along.  
  
Meow meow meow meow  
  
Meow meow meow meow  
  
Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow  
  
Meow meow meow meow  
  
Meow meow meow meow  
  
...and so on.  
  
"Shut UP, Jen. It's just a stupid cat food commercial!!!" Jeremy yelled.  
  
Jen growled and jumped on top of Jeremy scratching all over his face.  
  
"Stop fighting you too!! Geez you guys barely get along." Daniel yelled.  
  
"Hey guys!!!" Monique shouted. "Check out Chelsea!!!"  
  
All of them just look at Chelsea as she appeared next to Monique, dressed in a white blouse with blue bell-bottoms and a butterfly clip on her hair along with big earrings.  
  
"You look so beautiful!!!" Katee shouted.  
  
Hammi nodded. ^_^  
  
"Wow. You look very pretty, Chelsea!" Hoshi smiled.  
  
"Thanks everyone."  
  
Just then after a few minutes, there was a knock on the door.  
  
Jen rolled her eyes, making a tired look as she moved from her comfortable position, moving towards the door since everybody was lazy. She opened it, still having the tired look on her face, seeing Kyle smiling at her.  
  
"Hey, Jen. Is Chelsea ready yet?" He asked.  
  
Jen just stared at him then slammed the door in his face.  
  
"JEN!!!" Chelsea yelled.  
  
"Whaaaaaat!?" Jen shrugged.  
  
Chelsea rolled her eyes and opened the door. "So sorry Kyle! I guess she's cranky."  
  
Kyle just shrugged and checked the rest of Chelsea's outfit, then whistled. "You ready?"  
  
"You bet!" Chelsea smiled reaching for hid hand as he made it available.  
  
They both got in his car and in a few seconds, they arrived at the movie theater. Kyle got out the car and opened the door for Chelsea, helping her get out.  
  
They both got tickets and snacks with a drink that had 2 straws in it. Kyle found a seat for both of them since it was in the back but had good view for the movie.  
  
All of a sudden the screen turned black and everyone put on their 3-d glasses and the title: Return of the Dead appeared. Chelsea ate a few pieces of popcorn and didn't keep her eyes off the movie. Kyle took her hand and her eyes turned to his.  
  
She brought her head closer to his but then a scream came out in the front. Chelsea quickly took off her glasses and saw a person shaking another person...no...it looked as if that person was biting that other one.  
  
She looked in disgust as blood came out that innocent person's neck...wait...she heard about those infected by some kind of virus that turns people into mindless, blood-sucking zombies.  
  
"What's wrong, Chelsea?" Kyle asked, holding her hand.  
  
"W-we have to get out of here." Chelsea gasped in horror.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"This...place is infected with the virus!!!!" Chelsea screamed.  
  
Everybody got up and revealed theirselves, smiling devilishly. They all cornered Kyle and Chelsea.  
  
"Their...all mindless zombies." Chelsea squeaked.  
  
"I...see." Kyle squeezed his eyes shut. "Before we go...there's something I want to tell you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I-" He tried to say but a cat sound was heard at the top of the movie theater.  
  
"Stop acting as if your going to die!!" A voice called out.  
  
"JEN!!!" Chelsea cried.  
  
Jen jumped off and blasted all the zombies to smithereens with powerful energy.  
  
"Oh, Jen! Thanks a lot!" Chelsea said, hugging the cat-like woman.  
  
"C'mon! We have to get out of here quick! This place is swarming with zombies!" Jen said, kick opening a door and pushing them both out.  
  
"Where are the others?" Chelsea asked.  
  
"They'll be here in a sec. Just picking up a few capsules from Monique handy ex-boyfriend." Jen said taking out 3 capsules and pressing a button then throwing them on the ground, making them explode and have motorcycles appear.  
  
"Get on one. Hurry." Jen said, getting on the red one.  
  
They obeyed and started the motorcycles, riding their way out the mall (it reminds of when the part of FF7 they were getting out the Shinra building that was so cool!!!! Anyways. Lol.)  
  
Kyle looked to Chelsea who had a sad face as if she was about to cry but then Kyle put a hand on her shoulder (amazingly he can drive a motorcycle with only one hand ^_^)  
  
She just turned her head away in disappointment as she started to cry.  
  
Jen looked back to the two using her mirror on the motorcycle and just sighed.  
  
They made it to Capsule corp. which was very far away from the town and close to the 2 cities, Balamb and Zanarkand.  
  
They got off the motorcycles and Jen put her hand on Chelsea's shoulder and nodded, going inside while Kyle moved towards her.  
  
"I'm sorry, this was the worse date you've been on, I bet." Chelsea sighed, about to cry again.  
  
"Correction! That was the best date I've been on! The others just had parents following us and taking pictures, not leaving us alone. The girls were pretty annoying too." Kyle smiled.  
  
Chelsea laughed and shook her head.  
  
"So don't think you were boring or anything. It was really fun."  
  
They kept gazing at each others eyes then brought their heads closer and came to a passionate and undying kiss of love. She wrapped her arms around him and he put his arms around her waist and they just stood there.  
  
"Awwww...I just like that kinda stuff...it's so romantic." Jen sighed.  
  
"Ewwww...I hate mushy gushy stuff." Monique frowned.  
  
"Oh shut up. Like YOU don't do anything with Trunks, MONIQUE SCOTT." Jen put her hands on her hips.  
  
"STOP SAYING MY WHOLE NAME ALL THE TIME!!!!!" Monique yelled.  
  
"I DO WHAT I WANT!!!! YOU HAVE A PROBLEM?! (yeah, yeah. That's Quina's quote but I like it! I like it! Lol.)"  
  
Then they started pulling each others hair while the other just looked at them in confusion and shook their heads.  
  
Well I hope you liked this chapter!!!! I'll ttyl! Buh-byez!!!! 


	5. A Genius

Hullo everybody! well im back so here's another one! hope ya like it!!  
  
"I STILL HATE YOU!!!!!!!" Monique cried, pulling Jen's tail and biting her arm.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!" Jen screamed, biting Mo's leg and yelling in her face.  
  
Jeremy then grabbed a microphone and said in a very loud voice, "CAT FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A BIG SHOWDOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Monique and Jen screamed because it hurt their ears and then glared at Jeremy who started walking away, laughing nervously.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Ahhhh, what a beautiful day today! ^_^" Katee smiled, looking to her hamster Hammi. "Right Hammi?"  
  
Hammi smiled and nodded, eating a sunflower seed.  
  
Until then, Jeremy came running out the house and bent on his knees in front of Katee. "PLEASE OH PLEASE! HELP ME FIND A HIDING SPOT!!!! I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU!!!"  
  
Katee then rubbed her chin. "Hmmmm………TAKE ME TO A TEA PARTY AND BUY MY A PARTY DRESS!!!!!!!!" Her eyes glittered and looked all chibi like.  
  
"U-uhhhh………sure! Whatever! JUST HIDE ME!!!!!!" Jeremy cried.  
  
"Okay! There's a shack over there!!!" Katee pointed but couldn't see Jeremy anywhere.  
  
"THANKS FOR STOPPING JEREMY, KATEE!!!!!" Monique smiled, grabbing Jeremy from the collar, dragging him.  
  
Katee looked at them with wide eyes (O.O lol.) and ran over Jeremy who glared at her. "Um………we still get to go to the party right………?"  
  
Jeremy growled and got loose by Monique's grip then chased Katee while Jen and Monique pursued him.  
  
"AIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Katee cried.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Hmmm………so then this wire goes here………and you cut this one………" Hoshi said to herself, fixing a machine.  
  
"HI! I'M NEW HERE! YOU MUST BE HOSHI!" A loud, girly voice said behind Hoshi.  
  
Hoshi made a scared look (O___O) and then made the machine exploded because wires got attached then smoke appeared.  
  
"H-hi!!!" Hoshi smiled, laughing nervously as she saw a girl who looked younger than herself and had shoulder length, black hair, Brown/Hazel eyes, and wore baggy jeans and a blue shirt that had a Japanese dragon on it.  
  
"I work for Capsule corp! Are you a member too!?" The hyper girl asked, eyes glittering.  
  
"Uh, no. I'm a secret agent. No. 29472!" Hoshi shouted, showing her secret agent card. "Name's Hoshi."  
  
"OOooooOOOOO! I've heard of that before!!! So you guys beat zombies and everything huh? I'm Reggie!" The girl shook Hoshi's hand and nodded.  
  
"Yup. It's not easy being an agent." Hoshi sighed, looking to the machine that just exploded.  
  
Reggie examined it and sighed. "………Not really. You connect the wrong wires together and you were suppose to connect the white wire over 100 degrees and go back to the plug here then………" Reggie explained.  
  
Hoshi looked to Reggie who kept explaining on why that machine didn't work and then for a few seconds like magic, the machine which happened to be a projector, started working again.  
  
Reggie gave a happy look to Hoshi (^_^), while Hoshi gave her a surprising look. (O.O;;)  
  
* * * *  
  
Daniel and the others rode on chocobo's, except for Jen who was afraid of them (not for real though………^_^;;) through the fields of Balamb Garden and then soon decided to go back to Capsule corp.  
  
"Hahaha, RACE YA GUYS!!!!" Nikki yelled, going faster with Tom holding her waist.  
  
"YOUR ON!!!!!!" Katee laughed, also going faster with poor Hammi hiding in her pocket to her pants.  
  
They all raced down to Capsule corp. and Hoshi walked with Reggie outside until they spotted chocobos coming down, VERY fast.  
  
They just stood in shock and couldn't move their legs. Then Daniel and the others saw them and yelled, "OUTTA THE WAY!!!!"  
  
They all crashed and everyone was squeezing poor Jen since she made 1st place.  
  
"AHHH! SOMEONE'S HAND IS FREEZING COLD AND IT'S TOUCHING MY BUTT!!!!" Jen cried.  
  
"Hehehe………oops." Daniel laughed nervously.  
  
"Jeremy………GET OFF MY STOMACH!!!! I JUST HAD LUNCH!!!" Monique yelled.  
  
"………Who are you guys?" Reggie said, sitting on top of everyone.  
  
"Jen."  
  
"Daniel."  
  
"Monique."  
  
"Katee!"  
  
"Hammi!"  
  
"Jeremy."  
  
"OOooooOOOOO!!!! You guys are secret agents TOO!? COOL! I'M REGGIE!" Reggie smiled, eyes growing bigger.  
  
"Yup. WANNA JOIN?!" Daniel asked.  
  
"SUR-" Reggie then tried to say but Jen finally got off all of them which cause them to fall off each other. "WAIT A MINUTE!!! WHAT IF SHE'S A MEEMBER OF THE CORPS. WE'RE AFTER!?"  
  
"AW, JEN! C'MON!!!!!" Daniel whined.  
  
"I dunno what your talking about! Sorry! I just became a member of the corps. Soooo there's no way I can be a member of a group unknown to me!"  
  
Jen looked at Reggie for a second and sighed. "Well in that case………WELCOME TO OUR GROUP!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hey, does anybody know where Chelsea and Kyle are?" Monique asked.  
  
"RIGHT HERE!!!!!!!!" Kyle and Chelsea shouted, running towards them.   
  
"Hey guys it's a beautiful night tonight." Chelsea said.  
  
"Why don't we go out in the plains and relax?" Kyle offered.  
  
"Yeah, okay." Daniel said.  
  
They all went outside to the plains which were between Balamb and Zanarkand, with Jen and Monique falling behind since they were carrying this box full of fireworks………  
  
They all left Chelsea and Kyle alone to enjoy their lovey dovey time. Hehehe.   
  
"Ahhh, the stars surely are beautiful aren't they, Kyle?" Chelsea said calmly, cuddled next to Kyle.  
  
"Yeah." He said, seeing the reflections in her eyes.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Hey, Daniel. Can I tie this rocket to your back?" Jen asked.  
  
"No! You-" Daniel tried to say but Jen ignored him and tied the rocket on his back.  
  
"Thanks!" She then lit the rocket and Daniel went flying in the air, screaming an got blasted into bits."  
  
"Hehehehe………he's gonna kill me." Jen said, then shouted, "HEY! CHELSEA! KYLE! A SHOOTING STAR! MAKE A WISH!!!!!!"  
  
* * * *  
  
I'll kill you when I get on the ground, JEN." Daniel muttered.  
  
* * * *  
  
Chelsea then looked into Kyle's eyes as he looked into her and they said their secrets in their heads and kissed.  
  
That wish was for them to be together forever.  
  
Hehehehe! Well I hope you liked that one! I'll continue soon! Bye bye!!! 


	6. AHHHHH! DRESSES!

Hiya every1! sorry haven't been updating....school started for every1 sooo I doesn't mean i can ALWAYS get on ya know? well here it is!!! Oh yeah, that one part of the last chapter I did that wasn't as understanding, I guess I was kinda drunk or sumthin' last time ^_^;;; ah well LET'S CARRY ON!!!!!  
  
"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so hungry........................" Jen yelled, laying lazily on the floor, stretched out.  
  
"How about I give you guys some of my Spinach Surprise?" Bulma's mom offered.  
  
Hearing that name made all of them groan and want to throw up. Just after that, a loud BANG was heard in the front door, making everyone jump out of their lazy position and facing the corner of the front room. Jen told Monique to come with her while the others stayed back with their weapons drawn too.  
  
The door kicked open and a big shadow was in front of Jen and Monique, growling.  
  
"Heh, hey everyone!" A man said, scratching his head (HEY! THAT RHYMES!!!! HEHEHE SAID, HEAD!!! lol. anyways)  
  
"Ah, It's just DANIEL." Monique sighed, putting her gun away.  
  
"Geez, Daniel." Jen glared, putting her daggers away. "Next time knock SOFTLY without acting like those zombies, OKAY!?"  
  
"Oh YEAH?! Well, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU DIDN'T USE ME AS A FIREWORK!!!!!!!" Daniel yelled back.  
  
Jen's eyes grew big and she laughed nervously. "Hehehehe.....oh yeah. Sorry. ^_^;;;;"  
  
"Apology NOT accepted." Daniel said back. 'I'll get you back SOMEHOW.' He thought.  
  
She just rolled her eyes and sat back on the floor. "So....what's new?"  
  
"Oh yeah!!" Daniel started, sitting next to Jeremy. "Um, I heard Tidus and Yuna are gonna get MARRIED!!"  
  
"Whoopdeedoo for them....." Jen muttered. "I hate that couple. Kissing underwater is sick...they could've DIED down there! HOW COULD THEY GIVE AIR IN WATER IN THAT MOVIE!?"  
  
"Shut up." Monique snickered. "When's the wedding?"  
  
"Later on today. Let's go!" Daniel shouted.  
  
"I hate dresses. I'm NOT gonna wear a dress." Jen yelled.  
  
* * * *  
  
".......I can't believe I'm wearing a DRESS." Jen said, as the girls were now in the girls room putting on dresses. She was wearing a red dress that had a big flower in her hair, matching the dress.  
  
"Oh come on, sis! Even though I hate dresses too, we have to show our respects!!!" Monique smiled, wearing a baby blue dress with a flower in her hair that matched her dress.  
  
"@*$#@# respect? I'll show him some @*$#@# RESPECT." Jen muttered.  
  
By now they all sat in chairs, waiting for the bride to come and seeing Tidus standing next to the minister, acting very nervous.  
  
'Look at him....standing there like an idiot.' Jen thought.  
  
"You look beautiful, Jen." Yuki (dang, I forgot about them :S) said, sitting next to her.  
  
"Don't get any ideas." Jen said right after he finished.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Leave her alone, Yuki." Daniel whispered. "She's very moody when she's wearing a dress."  
  
"Mind your own business, DANIEL." Jen yelled.  
  
Just then the music played and everyone stood, facing the door where the bride was standing and started walking down the aisle (okay okay so maybe other people were suppose to come but whatever!!! lol).  
  
So then just to make it quick, they said what they were suppose to say and they kissed, so now everyone went to the reception party.  
  
People were greeting each other and the guys were sitting down, drinking champagne.  
  
"Yuna looks so beautiful!!!" Reggie shouted. "I want to have a wedding like this..."  
  
Jen's head then popped up. "Speaking of marriage, where's your wife, Daniel?"  
  
Daniel looked at her blankly O.O and took out his cell, dialing his home number.  
  
"Yes?" A voice said on the other line.  
  
"April? It's Daniel."  
  
'Busted.' The others thought, walking away.  
  
"DANIEL!? WHERE ARE YOU!? ARE YOU OKAY!?!?!" April shouted.  
  
He pulled the phone away and rubbed his ringing ear, putting the phone on his other ear. "U-ummm, I'm at a party, near Balamb and Zanarkand."  
  
Then there was silence and April hung up.  
  
"Uh-oh." He whispered.  
  
"Don't tell me..." Hoshi started.  
  
"...she's coming." Katee finished.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Daniel smiled, laughing nervously.  
  
"Oh well. Let's just enjoy this party before she lets it stink on ice." Nikki sighed, grabbing Tom's hand to the dance floor.  
  
"She's right." Jeremy said, spotting girls at a corner and walking towards them, smirking.  
  
Jen and Monique rolled their eyes and walked over to Yin and Yuki.  
  
So everything was going fine and April didn't appear yet, so now everyone was doing the electric slide and all the other dances they would do at a wedding (HEHEHE!!!! Remember YOUR mom's wedding Mo?!!?!?!! THAT WAZ SO COOL!!!!!!!!!! Lol anyways)  
  
Jecht (or however u spell that weird name), Tidus' father smirk toward the newlyweds and held his glass high to give a toast.  
  
"I'd like to give a toast to the newlyweds! May their days be many and peaceful! CHEERS!"  
  
"CH-"  
  
"DANIEL FROLICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A voice yelled.  
  
"HEY! We're suppose to say cheers! Not- AHHHH!!!!!!!! IT'S DANIEL'S WIFE!!!!!! RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A man screamed, jumping out a window.  
  
Everyone now had wide eyes. O.O  
  
April appeared behind Daniel and pulled the ear she yelled in on the phone.  
  
"OWWW! THAT'S THE EAR YOU YELLED IN!!!! OUCH!!!!!!!!" Daniel whined as he was being pulled by the ear from April.  
  
"We are going to talk NOW!!!" She yelled and slammed the door.  
  
"...CHEERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone went, acting like that never happened.  
  
"Let's say CHEERS hamm hamms!!!!" Hammi shouted, holding paper cup in his hand.  
  
"CHEERS!!! ^_^" All the hamsters said.  
  
"I'm worried about Daniel..." Katee said.  
  
"Ah, he'll be okay. This isn't the FIRST time she did this to him." Jen said.  
  
Katee looked at her blankly O.O "Wow...so I guess they'll make up?"  
  
"Yeah. AS USUAL." Monique laughed.  
  
So they carried on partying and they soon left, but then, Jen's cell started ringing.  
  
"Shoot." Jen said.  
  
"Hello? Is this Jennifer?"  
  
"Yeah. Who's this?"  
  
"...I'm your father."  
  
Jen then fell to her knees and screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!" (LMAO!!!! JUST KIDDING! Hahaha I watched Toy story 2 a lot since I was babysitting :P hehehe.)  
  
Jen froze and stared at the ground. "D-Dad...?"  
  
To be continued...  
  
Heh! Sorry for ending it here but I'll carry on soon, this was a part of the stuff I wrote in my notebook so yea I'll hurry if I have enough time! LATER! 


	7. MY SANDWICH!

Hi hi every1!!!! Geez I never get to update stories at the same time any more...ya well we're in high school and THERES A LOTTA CUTE BOIS HERE!!!!!!! Lol. Anyways here's another one!!! (Hehe...I'm a start speaking Spanish in here...lol.)  
  
Jen froze, staring at the ground, hearing her dad's voice. "...Jen? You there?"  
  
"What's wrong with YOU?" Monique asked, appearing in front of her sister's face.  
  
Jen smirked, hanging up the phone and said, "...Nothing. C'mon let's go on home and find out the next mission." She then sent a message to her dad saying, 'I hate you. Don't ever call me again. With no love at all - Jen.'  
  
"You just said 'dad' was that your father?" Daniel asked.  
  
"...What's it to you?"  
  
"N-nothing. Just asking, damn."  
  
"Hey...does any one know where Chelsea and Kyle are?" Katee asked, poking her hamster ^_^.  
  
"Hmmmm...they never came to the wedding." Hoshi said, shaking her head. "I'm going back to the headquarters, see ya soon!" She then disappeared.  
  
"Where's Jeremy?" Monique asked, looking around.  
  
Daniel sighed and pointed to where Jeremy was, with a couple of girls. "Getting with all the girls......"  
  
"..........." They all went.  
  
"Hm. Someone must be jealous." Jen said, turning away and walking ahead.  
  
"N-no I'm not!!!!" Daniel shook his head, turning to where Jeremy was having a good time and then catching up with Jen. "At least I didn't lose my 'soul mate' when I was still youn-"  
  
"YOU DON'T WANT TO FINISH THAT SENTENCE..." Jen glared.  
  
"Gulp..."  
  
"Let's go back home, you guys argue too much." Reggie sighed, getting in the car.  
  
"I'LL DRIVE!!!" Daniel shouted.  
  
"Hell no!!!! LAST TIME YOU DID IT U GAVE ALL OF US A TICKET!!!!!!!!" Jen yelled.  
  
"Hehehehe...oh yea." Daniel laughed ^_^;;; "But I won't do it this time!!! I promise!" "...sigh." Jen said, rolling her eyes. 'Hmmmm...I hope Chelsea and Kyle are ok, wherever they are.'.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chelsea got out Kyle's car when they parked down the beach. She took off her shoes and held his hand as they walked down the beach.  
  
"Hm. I hope the others are ok." Chelsea said.  
  
Kyle smirked and kissed her softly on the cheek. "I wouldn't worry too much about them. But c'mon let's enjoy this moment while it lasts eh?"  
  
Chelsea nodded and sat next to him on the sand as the beach breeze hit their faces. "Hey, Kyle..." She said.  
  
"Yes, Chels? (Lol. I like that nickname. Iz what I call my other friend named Chelsea ^_^.)" He smiled, looking to Chelsea.  
  
"What are you gonna do when this war is over?"  
  
"Hmmm." Kyle scratched his head. "Well. I'm gonna find a nice place to live with my wife, and together we'll have a big family. I'm thinking of living in a mansion!!"  
  
"...Your wife would be very lucky to have a guy like you." She looked down at the sand.  
  
"She's already lucky to have a guy like me." He smirked.  
  
Chelsea turned her head to him, eyes wide. "You mean......!?"  
  
Kyle then got up and got on one knee (Ugh, I HATE IT WHEN GUYS DO THAT!!!!!! *looks at Chelsea who's glaring at her* ehehehe...sorry.) "...Chelsea, I never met a girl like you before. I wish to live with you and die beside you. Will you please marry me after this war?"  
  
"I-I don't know what to say...ah hell. I WILL MARRY YOU!!! (lol.)" Chelsea shouted, tears rushing through her cheeks as they both embraced in a long hug and then kissed.  
  
A/N: Yeah, well, it's like what Dani said in Metamorphosis! 'I'm not good at this kinda stuff' well. SAME HERE! Nobody's perfect! Well let's continue. Lol.  
  
* * * *  
  
Daniel got out with car, with the other people glaring at him, each holding a ticket for speed.  
  
"Ehehehehehe...sorry." Daniel laughed.  
  
"I would have 9 lives for that driving and it STILL wouldn't be enough!!!" Jen yelled.  
  
Daniel rolled his eyes and opened the door and ran in the living room, crashing on the couch.  
  
Jen went in the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door, eyes wide (O.O) "...Ok. WHO TOOK MY TUNA SANDWICH!?!!?!!"  
  
Reggie's eyes widened. "T-that was yours...? Sorry...I gave it to Sammy, Chelsea's kitten. He looked hungry."  
  
Jen's eyes widened and started crying, running upstairs to her room.  
  
"........." They all went.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go outside and get some fresh air." Daniel said, running outside, feeling the breeze and feeling rain drops coming down the dark blue sky. "...Haven't done this in a while." He said, stepping into puddles.  
  
"May I join you?" said a voice behind him.  
  
Daniel turned and smiled, seeing his best bud Jeremy smirking at him.  
  
"After all. It HAS been a while, right?"  
  
Daniel nodded, smiling devilishly.  
  
Jeremy raised a brow but then made an angry face as Daniel splashed him with water.  
  
Daniel's eyes widened as his best friend glared at him but them pushed him in puddle.  
  
"HA HA." Jeremy singed.  
  
"PAY-BAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!" Daniel cried, tackling Jeremy to the ground and laughing.  
  
They continued to push each other in the water and laugh like the times they were young and all (lol.)  
  
"sigh...they'll never change." Monique said, smiling.  
  
"Yup. So true so true." A voice said.  
  
Monique turned and smiled widely. "NIKKI!!!! Where've you been?"  
  
A/N: Heh, didn't forget bout u Snikkers!!! ^_^  
  
Nikki sighed. "Working non-stop around the headquarters. Tom will come soon as well."  
  
"I see. Well it's good to have you back!"  
  
"Thanks. Where is everybody?"  
  
"Well...Jen's in her room crying because of something stupid, Hoshi is back in the headquarters to see our new mission, Reggie is in her and Katee's room, feeding Hammi, and well, I'm right here looking out the window, talking to you."  
  
A/N: lol. Sowwy everyone! Mo likes to add 'doing something and talking to you' a lot. *rolls eyes* but she's my sis and I luv her!!!!!! ^_^  
  
"Oh. I did receive our new mission. Hoshi is now working on new technology for it."  
  
"Really? What's the new mission?" Monique asked, scratching her head.  
  
"I'll explain once everyone is in the room." She then opened the front door, about to call Daniel and Jeremy to come inside.  
  
"Um, I think you should leave 'em alone now. They barely get to do 'childhood stuff' together. You can explain it tomorrow." Monique stated. "Besides, It's getting late. I'm going to bed. Jen probably cried herself to sleep."  
  
"Hahaha. Ok. See ya." Nikki smiled.  
  
* * * *  
  
Kyle drove down the road, turning his head to Chelsea who was sitting in the passenger side, asleep. He was about to pet her head until he ran over something.  
  
"W-what the hell was that?" He said, stopping the car and getting out, seeing a person laying on the ground and slowly getting up. "I-I'm sorry! Are you alright?" He cried, holding the man up and saw blood all over him. He gasped and stepped back from the man.  
  
The man growled and grabbed Kyle, biting his arm.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kyle screamed, furiously hitting away at the man and tried to get away.  
  
Just then someone in the dark pulled out a machine gun, aiming at the man and shooting away at him, making him fall on the ground in a pool of his own blood.  
  
The person ran towards Kyle and hugged him tightly. It was Chelsea. "Are you alright!?!?!"  
  
He coughed lightly, holding his hand the person bit as blood rushed out.  
  
"You're bleeding!!!" She screamed, quickly ripping off a part of her shirt and wrapping it around Kyle's hand. "We have to get out of here...there are zombies around the place, like that night when we went to the movies! Hurry, get in the car!"  
  
She helped him stand up and rushed him in the car as she turned it on and put on the gas. "Let's go home."  
  
* * * *  
  
Daniel opened his eyes wearily and realized he was on the floor in the living room. Oh yeah, Him and Jeremy were up all night watching movies and getting drunk with beer and other beverages. Lol.  
  
"Owww...my head..." Daniel moaned, getting up and kicked Jeremy's side. "Wake up, retard. Let's go see what our new mission is."  
  
"Mommy...but don't wanna go to school!!!!! I wanna stay home and bake cookies with youuuuu..." Jeremy whined, not opening his eyes and squeezing Daniel's leg.  
  
Daniel rolled his eyes and grabbed the back of Jeremy's shirt, dragging him all the way to the living room where the others were waiting. "Lazy bum."  
  
"Takes one to know one." Jeremy replied, waking up.  
  
"Hey guys. Sorry we're late." Daniel said.  
  
"It's ok." Hoshi said. "Nikki isn't here yet. I hope she's ok."  
  
Just then, Daniel's cell started ringing. "Agent no. 287313 here!"  
  
"Daniel!!! Hurry to the Lexmark building!!! Something eerie is going on! HURRY!!!!" shouted Nikki's voice. "There are zombies EVERYWHERE!"  
  
Daniel's eyes widened, hanging up the phone and grabbing his machine gun.  
  
"What's going on!?" Katee exclaimed.  
  
"Our new mission is to finish Lexmark...once and for all. Reggie and the others are already there so, let's hurry. Go wake up Jen, Mo."  
  
"...Ok. Let's call for backup then if we're going to fight against more than a million zombies and those weird experiments they made....."  
  
"Right. Let's get ready then!" Daniel ordered. Everyone nodded and went in their rooms to prepare for the final battle.  
  
Just then Chelsea hurried in with Kyle leaning on her shoulder.  
  
"Chelsea! Where've you been!?!" Daniel exclaimed, still packing his stuff. "Well now isn't a good time to talk so get ready for the next mission will ya?"  
  
"I...can't I'm sorry. I'm staying with Kyle. He had an accident with one of them." Chelsea then told Daniel the whole thing that happened that night.  
  
"...Fine. If you want to. But if you're in trouble, get the hell outta here." Daniel exclaimed with the other running out the house.  
  
Chelsea nodded and said, "Thanks, Daniel. See ya later."  
  
"'kay."  
  
Weeeeeeeell hope you guys liked that one and it was long too! SO SAY 'THANK YOU' WILL YA!?!?!! Lol. And to Dani boi, I didn't forget about the thing with u an Jeremy in the rain. Lol. Sorta kinda obvious huh? Well I'll continue soon and I was only kidding about speaking Spanish lol. Well byeeee byeeee!!!!!!! 


	8. Another Traitor

Hi everybody! How are you guys? Good I hope here's another one! Enjoy!  
  
"Are we there yet?" Monique whined.  
  
"Nope..." Daniel answered.  
  
5 minutes later  
  
"Are we there yet?" Monique whined for the 10,000,000,000 time.  
  
"NO! STOP ASKING DODO!!!!!!!" Jen cried.  
  
"I'M NOT A DODO, DODO!!!!!!!!" Monique screamed.  
  
"I'M A CAT, DODO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jen screamed back.  
  
"HEY! I HAPPEN TO LIKE DODO'S SO SHUT UP, DODO'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Reggie yelled.  
  
"......" They all went.  
  
They all walked in a different field and it would take about 5 days to reach the corps.  
  
"Let's get some rest. We'll continue on tomorrow." Daniel stated.  
  
They all nodded and begin to set up the tents. Afterwards Nikki, Tom, and Jeremy were sitting next to the fire, thinking to themselves, Katee was feeding her hamster as she also ate a meal she brought, and Reggie was feeding a baby chocobo they found on their journey...she's figuring out a name for her though.  
  
Daniel just now finished putting up his tent, since he had some help with a 'How to Put Up A Tent' book (lol.). He looked around the area they were in, seeing no enemies around there. It seemed somewhat peaceful.  
  
He looked up at the sky, seeing the sun about to set behind buildings, looking as if their on fire. What he found was Jen sitting on the soft sand which was a beach near them, just staring at the sea, silent.  
  
"What's up Jen Jen?" Daniel said, sitting next to her.  
  
"Hey." She said in a calm voice.  
  
"You ok? What's wrong?"  
  
"Just...thinking." She then laughed. "I always use to do this with my parents."  
  
::Good Charlotte- Emotionaless.::  
  
"Your parents? You mean-before he left you?"  
  
She nodded. "When I was little, I would always jump over the waves with them. My mom would always say 'Look, Jay. The sun's taking a bath.' Yeah...when you look at the sun and water combining, it DOES look like it's taking a bath...you know? Hahaha. Why am I saying this? My family's weird (:P)."  
  
Daniel just smiled and nodded.  
  
"...We should go to bed."  
  
"Jen..." He said.  
  
"We'll relax when it's all over. We'll drink a beer or too. No wait...that's you an Jeremy doing that! Hehehehehe. See ya tomorrow, Dani boi."  
  
"Yeah, ok. Oh yeah! I still owe you for using me as a firework last time! I'll get you for that!"  
  
"...whatever." She said back, brushing a few strands of brown from her eyes.  
  
* * * *  
  
They all hurried and packed up to continue their way to the corps.  
  
"You ok now, Jen?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I'll continue on. Harsh memories won't hold me back." She smiled.  
  
"Good!"  
  
"The next place we're heading to has a shortcut to the corps. So let's head there." Nikki said.  
  
"Okay then, let's hop to it guys!" He then smiled evilly at Jen who gave him a curious look.  
  
'What's up with him all of a sudden?' she thought.  
  
* * * *  
  
A few hours later, they came across a plain, Daniel running in front of them, spreading his arms as if he's blocking their way. "Hehehehe!"  
  
"Ok, now you're FREAKING ME OUT!!!! What's up with you!?" Jen cried.  
  
"I know this place very well, so get ready, JEN!" He cried insanely. "REVENGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Jen raised a brow.  
  
"THERE SHE IS!!!! GET HER!!!"  
  
Suddenly, LexMark soldiers appeared, surrounding Jen.  
  
"WHAT!? WHAT'S THIS!?" Daniel stood, shocked, seeing the soldiers and going into fighting stance.  
  
"THAT'S WHAT I'D LIKE TO ASK YOU!!!!!" Jen glared, pulling out her daggers and trying to strike at the soldiers.  
  
"N-NO! I didn't plan this!! It's supposed to be something else!!!"  
  
Just then, one of the soldier struck Jen with lightning behind her back, a cry that sounded like a cheetah dying echoed around them.  
  
"Quick! Take her!!"  
  
"What do you think you're DOING!?" Katee cried.  
  
A familiar man stepped out a helicopter and smirked. "Aha. My experiment, I finally found you."  
  
"HEY! THAT'S THE GIMME CAT THAT WE SAW WHEN WE WERE YOUNGER AFTER THE PARTY THAT NIGHT!!!" Nikki exclaimed.  
  
"It's appears that we were destined to meet again." He said in this deep voice, kind of like Auron's.  
  
"What are you going to do with Jen?" Daniel yelled, still in fighting stance.  
  
"She is my experiment. Her parents died so she belongs to the corps. now. Please excuse me, I'm a very busy man and I have a tea party to attend to. (Lmao!!!)"  
  
Jen felt hurt anger rise in her as the soldiers arrested her, looking to Daniel.  
  
"Jen...that wasn't my-"  
  
"Don't talk to me...EVER." She said in a lethal voice, getting in the helicopter and flying away.  
  
Daniel sighed and saw everyone glaring at him as he turned around.  
  
"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT DANIEL!? JUST BECAUSE OF A STUPID FIREWORK ACCIDENT YOU LET THEM KIDNAP HER?!!?!?!!" Nikki exclaimed.  
  
"I'M TELLING YOU! IT WASN'T MY IDEA!!!!!!!!!!! I SWEAR!!!!" Daniel yelled. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt her...well maybe I would but nothing like that!"  
  
"Let's just stop arguing and go to the corps so we can get her back!!!" Monique cried, running ahead.  
  
"Done." They all said, running to their next destination which was the shortcut.  
  
Yeeeeeee!!!!!! Hoped you like that one. Haha sorry for the 'kidnapping Jen' I'm just really upset right now and GOD! Lol. Well til the next chapter! byeeeeeee 


	9. CHEATER CHEATER PUMPKIN EATER!

Heeeey every1!!!! I finally get to update on this!!! Well here you goooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The Gimme cat grabbed Jen's neck and started choking her. "Thought you could get away from me eh?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Hehehehe...TAKE HER TO THE DUNGEON AND CONFISCATE HER ARCANAS!!!! Hope you enjoy your stay here." The gimme cat said to Jen with a smirk.  
  
'Oh no...not my arcanas, PLEASE NOT MY ARCANAS. ANYTHING BUT THE ARCANAS (lol I like it when people say that.)' she thought. After he finished speaking, Jen replied to him by throwing a spit ball in his face as he stopped choking her, then was dragged away by 2 guards. They soon unlocked one of the cells and threw Jen there with only one guard in front of her with the key...  
  
She then smirked.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Kyle! Hang in there Kyle!!!" Chelsea cried.  
  
"I...can't! I-I'm starting to mutate...AHHHH!!!!!!" Kyle screamed as a strong stinging came to his arm.  
  
"KYLE!!!" Chelsea cried.  
  
"Hehehehe..." Kyle smirked. "I FOOLED YA!!!! IT'S ONLY KETCHUP!!!!!!"  
  
"YOU JERK! YOU HAD ME WORRIED!!!!" Chelsea yelled.  
  
Just then the phone ringed.  
  
"I'll get it!!" Kyle said.  
  
"Oh no you don't!! You lay down and get some rest!" Chelsea ordered.  
  
"B-but it's for me!" Kyle exclaimed, but it as too late, Chelsea had already gone and grabbed his cell. 'DAMMIT!!!!!'  
  
She then hung up the phone and threw it at Kyle, making it hit his face (@___@ lol.)  
  
"SO WHO'S MICHELLE!?" Chelsea yelled at the top of her longs. Eyes aflame.  
  
"U-Um...a friend?"  
  
"YOU..."  
  
Just then Lexmark soldiers crashed in the house and grabbed both of them.  
  
"YOU CHEATER!!!" Chelsea yelled, trying to kick Kyle but one of the soldier grabbed her arm and threw her in a airplane.  
  
"Sir, the others are captured." One of the soldiers said in a walkie talkie.  
  
"Perfect. Transport them where the other one is." The gimme cat said, and then hung up the phone.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Alone at last, no?" Jen said grabbing the guard's neck and bashing him on the head, making him go unconscious, and grabbed the keys. "Aaahh...FREE AT LAST!" Jen yelled, opening the cell and then left the cell.  
  
Just then Jen bumped into someone but quickly stood and yelled, "WHO ARE YOU?!"  
  
"WHO ARE YOU!?" The guy yelled back in fighting stance.  
  
"I ASKED YOU FIRST!" Jen yelled back.  
  
"OH YEAH!? WELL LADIES FIRST!!"  
  
"...I'm Jen! The most beautiful bounty hunter in the world!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No...I made it up ^_^;;" Jen said, laughing nervously.  
  
"..."  
  
"Ehehehe...anyways..."  
  
"I'm Garrett. From Tokyo and I was taken prisoner here yesterday."  
  
"Hm. I see. Well I just got here."  
  
"Yeah, well-" He started but then 2 familiar people appeared and crashed into them.  
  
"I TOLD you it was that button to escape!!!" A boy said.  
  
"YEA WELL A LADY DOESN'T KNOW EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!" A girl said.  
  
"Chelsea?! Kyle?!" Garrett and Jen said at the same time.  
  
"Jen!? Garrett!?" Kyle and Chelsea said at the same time also.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Garrett asked, still on top of the 3.  
  
"Some Lexmark soldier transported us here." Chelsea said.  
  
"What do we do now?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Well for starters...WE CAN GET OFF EACH OTHER!!!! SOMEONE'S ON MY SIDE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jen cried being at the very bottom.  
  
"Oooops, sorry, babe." Kyle said getting off of Garrett and Chelsea so they could get off of Jen.  
  
"My poor tail..." Jen whined, rubbing her tail. "You guys get out of here...I have to settle the score with that so called gimme cat."  
  
"...I'll come with you!" Kyle stated.  
  
"Suit yourself." Jen smirked.  
  
Sowwy guys! I gotta go now. School is tomorrow *rolls eyes* I mad cuz the other I was working on got deleted!!!!! Well c ya! I'll continue tomorrow!!! 


	10. Reunited

Hey hey everyone! Sorry for not updating FOREVER!!!!!! But here's another one!!! **hehehe longer than Dani boi's YATH chapter** ENJOY!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Jen and Kyle opened the two doors that were in front of them and entered the room that had computers and other technology.  
  
"Wait here." Jen commanded. She looked down the glass windows which were the kind that you can see the outside but not the inside. She spotted 2 guards messing around with 2 familiar weapons.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Hey...are these what they call 'arcanas'?" Guard 1 said, checking out the weapons Guard 2 swung around.  
  
"Heh, I wish I had these weapons instead of the expense swords WE had to buy along with the uniforms..." Guard 2 replied.  
  
"You know...I don't think we should be messing with these dude," Guard 1 said, "I heard that they magically disappear and reappear in the master's hand when the master is near..."  
  
"HAH! Fairy tales..." Guard 2 replied with a short laugh.  
  
Then all of a sudden the weapons disappeared and there was a bright light in the technology room.  
  
"H-HEY?!" Guard 2 yelled.  
  
Just then, Jen jumped out the window, making the glass break and she stood in front of the guards, smirking. "Ah, yes." She said softly, "Here are my arcanas...HERE'S A REWARD FOR GIVING THEM BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jen yelled, making the guards run away, crying. She threw her daggers at them like a boomerang and it sliced them in to.  
  
They then appeared back in her hands. "Hmph, cowards."  
  
"HEY!!! WAAAAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kyle exclaimed from the technology room. Jen sighed and shook her head, but as soon as he stood next to her, she brought one of her daggers on his neck. "Call me 'babe' again and you'll never see the light of day ever again. UNDERSTOOD!?"  
  
Kyle gulped. "Sure thing ba- Jen ^_^;;"  
  
"Let's find Daniel and the others then. Geez, you're acting like my nieces and nephews." Jen muttered, running ahead.  
  
Kyle then followed her, laughing nervously.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Ugh, Shinra planes make me siiiick..." Monique muttered.  
  
"Sorry, it's the only stupid plane I could steal ^_^;;;" Yuffie said, laying on the floor.  
  
Just then, the plane had a strong vibration and sounded like it was about to crash.  
  
"Ugh, who's DRIVING THIS THING!?!?!?!!" Monique screamed.  
  
"The 2 unreliable people, Daniel and Jeremy." Nikki said with a sigh.  
  
"UGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Katee and Hoshi yelled in pain, coming outside and collapsing to the ground.  
  
"THE PLANE CAN'T GO ANY SMOOTHER.....UGH!!!!!!!" Katee yelled as the plane started vibrating and sounded like it was about to die. She pulled out her Hammi and he was KO'd (X__X) "MY POOR HAMMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"HOW MUCH LONGER IS IT GOING TO TAAAAAKE??????" Monique asked in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Um, according to my calculations, we should be there in about 5 hours ^_^" Hoshi replied.  
  
Everyone then passed out after Hoshi's reply.  
  
"Or um with the technology I created we can get there now------"  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US EARLIER!?!!?!!?!?!?!" They yelled at the top of their lungs.  
  
"Heh, because I forgot...?" Hoshi said with a nervous laugh.  
  
Everyone fell over.  
  
* * * *  
  
"ARGH!!! HURRY UP, YOU @#$^&$ SLOW POKE!!!! IT'S ONLY A LITTLE HILL!!!!!" Jen yelled at Kyle as he stood on top of a hill about 7 feet.  
  
"A LITTLE HILL!? A LITTLE HILL!?!!?!?!?! PLEASE!!!! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A CAT DOESN'T MEAN OTHER PEOPLE ARE!!!!"  
  
Just after he spoke, there was a growling sound that startled both of them. Then about 10 zombie soldiers appeared.  
  
"GET DOWN HERE!!!!!!!!!!" Jen commanded.  
  
"N-NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!" Kyle yelled. Then he realized that the zombies were behind him. "OKAY OKAY OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHH!!!!!"  
  
Jen rolled her eyes and threw her arcanas at the zombies like a boomerang, making them end up like the 2 guards. She turned around to face a door that said 'EXIT TO OUTSIDE' and afterwards Kyle fell on his face when he jumped off the hill.  
  
"Hmmm, exit to outside huh?" Jen said with a smirk, then looked to Kyle and muttered, "Weakling..."  
  
* * * *  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!! THEIR OVER HERE TOO!!!!" Chelsea cried as they ran from room to room to room only to find zombies walking around and spotting her and Garrett.  
  
"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Garrett yelled as he furiously attacked the zombies with his machine guns. "These guys are SO not human..."  
  
"No shit." Chelsea muttered.  
  
"Ehehehehehe...^_^;;;" said Garrett, laughing nervously.  
  
"HEY, GARRETT!!! AN EXIT!!!!" Chelsea cried, pointing to a door that said 'EXIT TO OUTSIDE'.  
  
"HURRY AND GO!!!!"  
  
"What about YOU????"  
  
"Dammit Chelsea, don't worry about me!!!"  
  
"...HURRY AND COME BACK!!!!!!!" Chelsea yelled, quickly opening the door and closed it, breathing heavily.  
  
"Phew...that was a close one." Garrett said, beside her and laughing nervously.  
  
".......O.O;;;" Chelsea sighed.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" someone screamed falling from the sky and falling on her face with a guy falling on her stomach.  
  
"OWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW I HAVE ONLY 6 LIVES LEFT!!!!!" screamed Jen.  
  
"JEN!!! KYLE!!!" Garrett and Chelsea yelled.  
  
"GARRETT!!! CHELSEA!!!" Jen and Kyle screamed.  
  
Then out of nowhere, some weird-looking balls that looked like teleporting balls landed and revealed a few familiar people.  
  
"NIKKI!! REGGIE!!! MONIQUE!!! HOSHI!!! KATEE!!!" Jen yelled, trying to breathe since Kyle was still laying on her.  
  
"HEY GUYS!!!" Reggie, Katee, and Hoshi shouted.  
  
"Jen! Are you okay?" Nikki asked, looking down at her feline friend.  
  
"I will be when I kick this guy's ass once he gets off me..." Jen muttered.  
  
"So where are Daniel and Jeremy?" Chelsea asked.  
  
"ehehehehe...we sorta kinda left 'em in the Shinra plane Yuffie stole for us...^_^;;;" Nikki stated.  
  
"Then you guys are gonna pay BIG TIME!!!!" Jen said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, hey!! Why don't we go ahead and fight off that gimme cat without them? I mean...Daniel isn't really a LEADER..." Monique said with a snicker.  
  
"YEA LET'S GO!!!!" Nikki and Hoshi exclaimed.  
  
"Um, yea but..." Jen started.  
  
"What's wrong, Jen?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Will you...GET OFF ME NOW!?!?!?!!?! YOU'RE ASS IS ON MY BACK!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"...Oh yea ^_^;;;;" he said.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Yeeeeeeee hopefully this chappy is longer than Dani boi's... ehehehe. Well til the next chapter everyone!!! And if you don't appreciate this one...it's better than nothing right?  
  
~ The True Fire Goddess 


	11. We Meet Again

Hullo everyone! Here's another one and as expected I updated before dani boi did hehehehe -listens to 'Why Can't I' by Liz Phair- weeell hope you guys enjoy this chappy!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"UGH," Jen moaned, holding her sore back, "My backs gonna hurt for weeks..."  
  
She was all alone since everyone split up to look for survivors to get them out.  
  
"AS IF THERE ARE SURVIVORS HERE ANYWAYS!!!!!!" Jen yelled, then stood in fighting stance as a person was in a room looking at her, "Who's there?!"  
  
"OH MY GOD A SURVIVOR!!!" the young man cried, running towards Jen but she drew her one of her daggers and tried to attack but he dodged it.  
  
"You our enemy!?" Jen yelled, bringing the other dagger to his neck.  
  
"No no no no! I'm not a worker of the LexMark Company," the man started, "I was ordered to come here and find survivors then beat the enemy they call 'Gimme Cat'. What about you little lady?"  
  
Jen glared at him. She didn't like it when people called her 'little lady'. She pushed the dagger closer to his neck, "DON'T call me 'little lady'...I'm Jen."  
  
The man blinked and laughed nervously, "Pleased to meet you, Jen. I'm Duo. You know, I use to have a girlfriend named that."  
  
Jen blinked two times, "Yeah? Well I use to have a boyfriend named that."  
  
* * * *  
  
Daniel: WELL NO SHIT!!! YOU GUYS WERE TOGETHER!!!!  
  
Jen: -puts a few bricks in a glove and smacks Daniel hard with it- SHADDUP!!!!  
  
Daniel: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!  
  
Jen: YA BEING A STINKIN' TATTLE-TELLER!!!!!!!!!! I HATE PEOPLE THAT ARE LIKE THAT!!!!  
  
Mo: ...but you tattle-tell on Chris (my brother Monique, not ur little bro ^_^) ALL THE TIME!!!!!!  
  
Jen: ...ehehehe oh yea...right...WELL BACK TO THE STORY!!!! ^_^;;;  
  
Mo: oye...  
  
* * * *  
  
Jen blinked again, "Uhh so where ya from?"  
  
"Japan."  
  
"Neato! Me too! So that means..." Jen said, eyes glittering and her mouth wide.  
  
"...JEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo screamed, hugging Jen tightly.  
  
"D-Duo....." Jen tried to say but couldn't breathe.  
  
"I missed you..." he said but then realized she was turning blue and he let go of her, laughing nervously and scratched his head, "Sorry...^_^;;;"  
  
Jen threw up her thumb, meaning that it was okay as she was inhaling sweet oxygen.  
  
"So have you been growing stronger?" he asked her as she stood.  
  
Jen smirked, "Allow me to show you."  
  
She threw her arcanas and they sliced the 5 zombies that appeared out of nowhere in two.  
  
"Neato."  
  
"Does that answer your question?" Jen asked, putting her daggers back in her pockets and smirking.  
  
"Damn right it does." He said, appalled by her swiftness, "Say Jen..."  
  
"Yes, Duo?" she said, coming closer.  
  
He came closer and whispered, "..........Are you some kind of cat?"  
  
Veins popped out Jen's forehead and she screamed, "YOU TOO!? HOW CAN YOU GUYS ASK ME THAT HUH!? WHAT'S UP WITH YOU PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ghosts from the skies appeared, "Heaven is up with us!" they then disappeared.  
  
Jen fell anime style with a ._. look on her face.  
  
* * * *  
  
Nikki and the others heard yelling and went back to where Jen was, "What's wrong!? Who's he!?"  
  
Jen stood back up, "IT'S MY BABY DUO!!!!!" she then hugged him tightly and kissed him.  
  
"Ehehehehe..." Duo replied scratching his head.  
  
"NO WAY!!" Nikki and Mo yelled.  
  
"Who...?" Hoshi, Katee, Reggie, and even Hammi said in confusion.  
  
"When I was a little girl I went out with a boy named Duo, this is my childhood boyfriend!"  
  
"Hm. Then I'm happy you guys are together again." Hoshi said with a smile.  
  
"Yup!" Katee beamed.  
  
"Yea, congrats!"  
  
"Tanku." Jen said in her childish voice.  
  
"Say...where is Daniel and Jeremy?" Duo asked.  
  
"............."  
  
* * * *  
  
"UGH...I KNEW I should've gone with them...UGH." Yuffie said, feeling like she was about to gag.  
  
"Whaddya mean 'with them'? Where are the others?" said a voice behind her.  
  
She spun around and saw Daniel, raising a brow and looking around for the others.  
  
"T-they left you! Hoshi had transportation materia and...they left for the building. They would rather use magic then to waste time on a---URK-- ship..."  
  
Daniel's face turned red and he sighed, "But why? We were almost there it'll only take a few hours!! Geez...girls can't be patient ONE BIT..." he then turned to the room where Jeremy who was in a room, flying the ship, "HURRY UP RETARD I'M LOSING MY PATIENCE!!!!!!!"  
  
Yuffie glared at him when he turned back to her, laughing nervously, "You're one to talk, boy."  
  
"Ehehehehe..."  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Jen: Will Dani boi and the others hurry before terror strikes the citizens and his allies???  
  
Daniel: I BETTER!!!!  
  
Jen: WILL JEN AND DUO GET MARRIED AFTER THEY DEFEAT THE HORROR????  
  
Daniel: ...stop dreaming.  
  
Jen: I'm not dreaming of THAT. I'm dreaming of my Daney-poo (Zidane for those of u that dunno...I'm a Zidaniac hehehehehe...RIGHT DANI BOI????)!!!!! (XD)  
  
Daniel: ...  
  
Mo: -rolls eyes- for the love of god review!!!!  
  
~ The True Fire Goddess 


	12. Fighting, Fighting, and Even MORE Fighti...

Heyhey everybody!! How's it goin'? sorry for taking a LONG time but my mum is getting MARRIED!!!! Well heres the chappy, hope yous like!!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"We know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves!!! We know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes!!!!! We know a song----" Jen and Mo sung out loud, skipping through the halls and freely killing away at zombies.  
  
"Will you guys..SHUT UP!?!?!???!" Hoshi, Katee, and Nikki yelled.  
  
"Aaaaawwwww, but we're not finished with the song yet!!!!!" Jen and Mo whined.  
  
"....."  
  
"FINE. WE'LL SHUT UP.." They both said, pouting afterwards.  
  
"Thank you." Duo said, making Jen glare daggers at him, "Er, I mean.....uh...'bless you'.....didn't you sneeze?"  
  
Jen's glare became much worse, "Just shut the hell up."  
  
Duo scratched his head, "Yes, ma'am."  
  
"H-hey!!!" a voice yelled.  
  
Mo turned around and saw a familiar black mage but was really tall, running towards them, "VIVI!!!" she was about to run to him but Jen grabbed her arm.  
  
"Mo....forget about it. You're not his type." She said with a sigh.  
  
"Cut it out, Jen.....I'm not in love with him!!" Mo exclaimed.  
  
"Ohhh yeaaa......you're in love with the introverted scarface. Am I right?" Jen said with a smirk.  
  
"DIIIIIIIE!!!!!!!!" Mo yelled, charging at her sister and punching her while grabbing her tail, "LEAVE SQUALL ALONE!!! YOU HEAR ME!??!?!!"  
  
"AHHHHH!!!! MOMMY!!!!! AGH MY TAIL!!!!!!" Jen cried, trying to escape from her mad sister.  
  
"O-oh dear....." Vivi said, just freezing from where he was standing.  
  
Reggie sighed, "Geez....all they ever do is fight....."  
  
"Hehehe, like Quina thinks about food....." Katee said with a smirk  
  
"And Zidane thinks about girls......" Hoshi replied, grinning.  
  
"Hold it!!! Sheesh you guys......" Nikki said with a sigh, pulling both of them apart with Duo's help, "All you guys ever do is fight!!!"  
  
"Um, that's not all we do. We watch final fantasy games together-" Jen said but Mo cut her off, saying, "Yeah and she cries every time we watch them--- "  
  
Jen blushed furiously and glared daggers at her sister, "DO NOT!!!!"  
  
"DO TOO!!!!"  
  
"DO NOT!!!!"  
  
"DO TOO!!!!"  
  
"SHADDUP, YOU BUNCH OF IGNORANT GIRLS!!!!!!" Duo shouted, making Mo glare daggers at him.  
  
Jen started making sad whines and had big watery eyes, chibi style.  
  
"Uh oh.....you just had to get her started...." Nikki said with a sigh.  
  
"Jen------" Duo tried to say bur Jen gave him the cold turn without saying a word.  
  
* * * *  
  
"AGH!!! WHEN ARE WE GONNA GET OFF THIS CRAPPY PLANE!?" Yuffie exclaimed.  
  
"I WANT SOME ACTION!!! I WANT TO BEAT ZOMBIES ASSES!!! I WANT-----"  
  
"WHO CARES WHAT YOU WANT, DANIEL!? I WANT TO GET OUTTA THIS STUPID GOOD FOR NUTHIN PLANE!!!!!" Yuffie shouted, punching the ground really hard with her fist.  
  
Just then, Jeremy came outside the cockpit and smiled, scratching his head.  
  
"ARE WE THERE YET!?" Daniel whined.  
  
"......We made a wrong turn ^.^;;;" Jeremy said wit a nervous laugh.  
  
"DAMN YOU!!!!!!" Daniel shouted, joining Yuffie to tackle him and beat the crap out of them.  
  
But then they broke the wooden path and fell out the ship, "AGH!!! CRAPPY PIECE OF SHIT FROM SHINRA!!!!!" Daniel and Jeremy yelled.  
  
"FLOAT!!!!!!!" Yuffie yelled, doing her spell casting pose and the three stood in the air.  
  
"Coolie!! I'm flying I'm FLYING I'M-----" Daniel shouted, acting like a bird, spreading his arms.  
  
"Heavy...." Jeremy muttered the spell under his breath, making Daniel drop out the sky.  
  
A/N: Just so you know, Heavy is a spell that Jabberwocks use in FFIX, they're around the forgotten continent just so you know what I'm talking about ^_^ lol.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!! NOT FUNNY!!!!! NOT FUNNY!!!!!!!" Daniel screamed.  
  
"INFINITY FLOAT!!!!" Yuffie yelled, glaring at he laughing Jeremy and brought Daniel back up with them.  
  
"RETARD DIIIIIIIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Daniel yelled, making a sludgehammer appear and smack him hard across the face, "Thanks, Yuffie!!! Eh......how long am I gonna stay in the air?"  
  
".....Who knows?" Yuffie said with a shrug.  
  
"AHHHHHH YUFFIE!!!!!!!!!" Daniel shouted, flying up o her and shaking her shoulders.  
  
* * * *  
  
"What was that?" Katee shouted, seeing a shadow climbing around the ceiling in fast pace.  
  
Then a roar was heard and it startled both Nikki and Hoshi.  
  
"According to the computer's calculations----" Hoshi was about to say but Jen stomped her foot.  
  
"SHEESH!! YOU SOUND LIKE MY STUPID BIG BROTHER!!! WHAT AN ELECTRONICS FREAK!!!!" Jen yelled.  
  
Mo smacked her sister in the back of her head.  
  
"OWWWWW!!!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO DO IT AT GUYS!!! NOT GIRLS!!! GUYS!!!!!" Jen yelled, rubbing the back of her head.  
  
"Just shut the hell up and quit complainin'." Mo said with a glare.  
  
Jen muttered something under her breath and glared at her sister. Then the roar came back and Jen, Mo, Nikki, and Duo were in their fighting stances.  
  
".....IT'S COMING!!!!!" Jen yelled, seeing the shadow rush up towards them.  
  
"HIHI EVERYBODY!!!!" a voice shouted from up the ceiling, jumping down from the ceiling and it had a familiar face with long locks of dirty blonde hair and an awkward tail.  
  
"DANEY-POO!!!!!!!!!!" Jen yelled, charging at Zidane but Mo stopped her.  
  
"Jen....forget about it. You're not his type." Mo said with a smirk.  
  
"DIIIIIIIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jen yelled, about to charge at Mo but then an even loader roar was heard, echoing across the halls.  
  
"W-WHAT WAS THAT!??!?!?!!?!" Everyone shouted.  
  
To be continued  
  
Daniel: HEY!!! WHY'D YOU HAVE IT SO SHORT!?  
  
Jen: WELL. I JUST WANTED TO TURN SOMETHING IN TO YOU GUYS SO IT'S BETTER THAN NOTHING OKAY!? NOW SHUT UP OR FACE THE WRATH OF ME, THE FIRE GODDESS!!!!  
  
Daniel: ......you're gonna tell on me.  
  
Jen: AHHHHHH!!!!!! -hits head- HE ALREADY KNOWS!!!!!!  
  
Mo: -to people who are reading- isn't that sad? Oh well. For the love of God PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
~ The True Fire Goddess 


	13. Sillyness and Seriousness

Heyhey everyone!!! How are you's!? Hope you guys are having a merry Christmas and those that don't celebrate Christmas, HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! And to that person that doesn't celebrate Christmas (won't say the name due to friendshippyness lol.) still luv ya!! (Y'know not in the mushy way -wink wink- lol.) Well nuff of my blabberin' ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"HERE IT COMES!!!!!!" Jen shouted, still in her fighting stance.  
  
". . .HELLO!!!!!" a familiar voice shouted, revealing a young woman with brunette hair and chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Daggy-baby!!!!" Zidane shouted.  
  
Jen started whimpering.  
  
"DANEY-POO!!!!" Dagger shouted, running to her boyfriend and kissed him.  
  
Jen turned into a pile of dirt by the action Dagger did to Zidane.  
  
"oooo. . . poor Jen." Monique said, reading the note that said 'Just Add Water'.  
  
Hoshi grabbed a cup of water and threw it at Jen.  
  
"WHATCHA DO THAT FOR!?" Jen screamed, hitting the water back at Hoshi.  
  
". . . .Didn't it say 'Just Add Water'???" she asked, raising a brow.  
  
"GET THIS HOSHI, CAT AND WATER DON'T MIX. DO YOU HEAR ME!?"  
  
"Eh, yeah. You're in my ear. So I can hear you loud and clear (:S)."  
  
"Oooops, sowwy." Jen said, all of a sudden startled by another growl.  
  
"AGH!!! What was THAT!?"  
  
Jen turned to the team, shaking her head, "Oh c'mon. It's probably another party member."  
  
"Jen, I really don't think that it's-----" Mo tried to say but Jen cut her off.  
  
"NO!! IT' JUST A PARTY MEMBER!!! C'MON OUT!!! YOU CAN'T SCARE ME!!!!!!"  
  
Just then, Omega weapon appeared and started chasing the group.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!! MOMMY, HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jen cried, begin followed by the others since she was leading the way, "#@$^%&^#@!!!! OH SURE, RELY ON A PERSON THAT DOESN'T KNOW WHERE TO GO!!!!!!!"  
  
They then fell in a hole and ended up in another room.  
  
"AHA!! I KNEW we were gonna end up here with the way I took!!" Jen exclaimed.  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes.  
  
"Well uhhh where are we then, Jen?" Nikki asked.  
  
"Why are you asking me? I dunno."  
  
Nikki fell anime style.  
  
". . . .You're hopeless, Jen." Mo said.  
  
Just then, zombies appeared from the beds hat were surrounding them.  
  
"Oh really? I'm hopeless? Well I guess that makes you BAD LUCK, making zombies appear." Jen replied with a smirk, taking out her shiny daggers.  
  
"Grrrrrr. . ."  
  
"Damn, ran outta ammo. I guess we can rely on you, Jen." Nikki said, checking her pockets for ammo and smirking at Jen.  
  
"Lazy bums. Fine! I'll take care of this myself then!!" Jen shouted, running towards the enemy.  
  
* * * *  
  
"WAIT!! I HAVE AN IDEA!!!!!" Yuffie shouted, still in the air with Daniel and the knocked out Jeremy.  
  
"Not another one. . ." Daniel said with a sigh.  
  
"Why don't we put dispel on you?" she said.  
  
"GREAT!! THAT'LL WORK FOR SURE!!!"  
  
"Hehehe and YOU said that my ideas were hopeless. . ." Yuffie muttered.  
  
"Ehehehe. . . forget I said that. ^.^;;" Daniel said with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Okay, here it goes. . . .DISPEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted, all of a sudden making Daniel fall out the sky and as soon as he was about to touch the ground, float appeared on him again. "AGH!!!! IT'S HOPELESS!!!! YUFFIE, YOUR IDEAS ARE HOPELESS!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Yuffie sighed and grabbed the unconscious Jeremy and flew next to Daniel. Just then an old lady appeared and stared at the 3 of them.  
  
"WHAT'S WRONG!? NEVER SEEN PEOPLE ON FLOAT!?" Daniel yelled, glaring at the young lady.  
  
". . . .no." she replied, walking back.  
  
"You idiot!!! We need some advice from that person!!!"  
  
"WHAT CAN AN OLD BAG KNOW!? THEY PROBABLY HAVE SHORT-TERM MEMORY LOSS LIKE JEN DOES!!!!!!!!"  
  
". . . .You know that Jen would kill you when I tell her what you said right?" Yuffie said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah I know. . . ." Daniel said, sighing afterwards.  
  
"Good." Yuffie smirked.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Ehhhh so which way do we go?" Jen said, shaking her head and forgetting where to go for the 1000000000th time.  
  
"SHEESH!!! DON'T YOU EVER PAY ATTENTION!?" Mo yelled.  
  
"Ehhh no, that's why I used to have so many 'F's on my report card ^.^;;;" she replied, shaking her head and laughing nervously.  
  
". . . . . ."  
  
"Hm. I'm surprise you made it this far without being infected by my slaves!!!" a voice shouted.  
  
"Who's that!?" Katee yelled, hugging her hamster with fear running up her back.  
  
"It's the gimme cat!! Let's finish him!!!!" Nikki exclaimed, putting in ammo in her machine gun.  
  
"WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE!!!! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT AMMO!?!?!?!!" Jen exclaimed.  
  
"Um. . . it's been in my pocket? Even when you had to fight the zombies for us?" Nikki said innocently.  
  
"WHY DID YOU HIDE IT!?" Jen yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Um, laziness!! Another side effect of hunger!!! I NEED A FUCKING SNICKERS BAR!!!!!!!!!" Nikki exclaimed.  
  
"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!!!!!"  
  
"DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME, YOU'RE ENEMY!!! I AM THE REASON WHY YOU CAME HERE!!! I WILL RULE THE WORLD!!!!!!" the gimme cat exclaimed.  
  
"You sound so pathetic. . . . You know that right?" Mo muttered under her breath, hoping he heard.  
  
"HMPH!!! I HEARD THAT MEANIE!!!" the gimme cat yelled.  
  
"Good! I'm glad you did!!" Mo yelled, smirking.  
  
"hah! How dumb, he's calling US a meanie and HE'S the one that's making the world suffer!!! WHICH ONE IS WORSE DODO!?" Jen yelled to the gimme cat.  
  
'Not dodos again. . . .' Reggie thought, shaking her head.  
  
"OH SHUT UP!! I'LL TEACH YOU A THING OR TOO, YOUNG LADY!!!!!!" with that said, he disappeared.  
  
Jen walked ahead.  
  
"Where ya goin'?" Mo asked.  
  
". . . . .I'm facing him myself. You guys hurry and grab survivors though I highly doubt that there are any. But forget about that. . . hurry and get out of here. He set a time bomb in this building and we only have 10 minutes to finish him."  
  
"But----!!!!!! We're working as a team remember!?" Mo yelled. She didn't want to leave her sister like what happened when they were little.  
  
"But who has greater pain that he sent? WHO was the person he experiment on? HUH?" Jen yelled.  
  
". . . . ."  
  
"Well. Don't worry! I'm comin' back and all of this will be over!!! Afterwards we can make Dani Boi buy all of us a beer so we can celebrate!! So see ya!!" with that said, she ran into the rooms and up the stairs for the final confrontation of the gimme cat.  
  
"YOU BETTER COME BACK OR I'M GONNA GO TO HEAVEN AND BEAT YOUR ASS IN FRONT OF GOD!!!!!!!!!!!! WITH HIS PERMISSION!!!!!" Mo yelled rather loudly, echoing across the halls.  
  
Everyone shook their head.  
  
* * * *  
  
"HEY OLD BAG!!!!" Daniel yelled, flying over to the old lady.  
  
"Call old bag again and I'll tan your hide boy!!" the lady yelled.  
  
"Um, sorry bout before and what I just said. But do you know how to get rid of the spell 'Infinity Float'?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Sure." She then suddenly pulled him down to the ground and the spell was broken.  
  
"OH MY GOD!?" Daniel yelled, jumping up excitedly.  
  
Yuffie flew over to him after hearing him yell, "HOW DID YOU DO IT!?"  
  
Daniel pulled her down and the spell was broken with her too.  
  
"OKAY. . . . THAT'S JUST PLAIN SAD!!!!!!! ALL WE HAD TO DO WAS-----"  
  
"HOW DID YOU GUYS GET ON TRHE GROUND!?" Jeremy yelled, flying towards them.  
  
Daniel crossed his arms and glared at him, "It's for me to know and you to find out!!!"  
  
"HEY KIDS, WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE!?" Cid's (FF7) voice shouted.  
  
"Hey, old man!!" Daniel yelled, running towards the smoking old geezer.  
  
"$#^$^%&^%%#!!!! I'M NOT THAT OLD!!! I'M ONLY 93!!!!"  
  
". . . . .Meaning you're old." Jeremy said as he woke up.  
  
Daniel bashed Jeremy with another sludgehammer and he went unconscious again.  
  
"Why do you always mess with him?" Yuffie asked, a bit annoyed.  
  
". . . .I just remembered that one day in school when we were young, he stole my lunch money." Daniel said, making up an excuse.  
  
Yuffie sighed.  
  
"So old man, do you have an airship we could use? Like the Highwind?"  
  
"Why use a rusted old airship when you could use OUR Ragnarok?" Squall said, appearing out of nowhere.  
  
"COOLNESS!!! YOU WOULD LET US BORROW THAT!?" Yuffie and Daniel exclaimed.  
  
". . . .Got any Choco Feathers?" he replied.  
  
Daniel reached out his pocket, ". . . . .All I have is 50 cents and a string ehehehe."  
  
". . . .Nevermind. just take it and go. But you WILL pay if any damage is on MY ship." Squall spoke in a snobby, spoiled way.  
  
'Oh please. . . .' Daniel and Yuffie said with a sigh.  
  
"C'mon Daniel!! Let's hurry and save the others, dude!!!!!" Yuffie yelled, running towards the shiny ship near the docks of Balamb.  
  
"URGH, FINE!! JUST LEAVE ME HERE, CARRYING THE RETARD!!!!" he exclaimed, carrying his heavy buddy.  
  
"Oooops, sorry I forgot about that ^.^;;;" Yuffie shouted, running back to him and also carrying the heavy Jeremy to the ship to rescue their friends.  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
Jen: Weeeeeell I hope you guys enjoyed that one. Heh ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT THEN I'M CARRYING ON WITH MY LIFE!!! YAAAAAA!!  
  
Daniel and others: -sob-  
  
Jen: hehehe I'm such a horrible person. . . Well say the 'saying', my little annoying sister!!!  
  
Monique: -glared at the grinning Jen and sighed- FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Jen: well until then guys!!! See ya at the last and FINAL chapter!! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! Happy new years to ppl that don't celebrate Christmas though!! GOD BLESS!!!!! ^____^  
  
~ The True Fire Goddess 


	14. The Final Battle

Jen: YELLO AND WELCOME TO THE FINAL CHAPTER!!!  
  
Everyone: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Jen: HAHAHA THAT'S RIGHT!!! SUFFER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -laughs madly-  
  
Mo: -whispers to Daniel- it's the sugar again. . . .  
  
Daniel: -nods- yup, has to be the sugar. . . .  
  
Jen: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?  
  
Mo: don't worry about it.  
  
Jen: -sticks tongue out- anyways, lets carry on with the final chapter!!!  
  
* * * *  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"OOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! WHAT DO THESE BUTTONS DO!?" Jeremy shouted, about to touch a big red button.  
  
Daniel smacked Jeremy's hand, glaring at him. "KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF, RETARD!!!"  
  
"DON'T YELL AT ME, STUPID RETARD!!!!!!!" Jeremy yelled at his friend.  
  
"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU FAT RETARD!!!!!!" Daniel yelled in Jeremy's face, a bit closer now.  
  
"WHYDON'TYOUBOTHSHUTTHEFUCKUPANDSITDOWNWHILEACTINGLIKECUTEINNOCENTLITTLEBOYS ?! (Translation: WHY DON'T YOU BOTH SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SIT DOWN WHILE ACTING LIKE CUTE INNOCENT LITTLE BOYS?!)" Yuffie yelled, not breathing between the words she just said.  
  
"Yes ma'am. . . ." they both said at the same time, sitting near the controls.  
  
'Wow, I totally kick ass!!!!' Yuffie thought grinning.  
  
"OH YEAH!! Jeremy's not cute. . . . . he's U-G-L-Y!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Daniel shouted, receiving a smack upside his head from Jeremy.  
  
"YOU ARE TOO!!!!!!!" Jeremy exclaimed, fighting with Daniel again.  
  
Yuffie sighed.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Sure hope Jen is gonna do okay. . . . . ." Nikki said, following the group to the exit.  
  
Monique then pulled a dynamite pack from her book bag and hung it to a wall, setting it for 10 hours.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"Jen told me to set a bomb over this building so the virus wouldn't spread all over the world. . . . . even if it means killing her."  
  
Everyone's eyes widened while the -DUN DUN DUN- song played.  
  
The group stayed there staring at Mo for a couple of hours and started moving again.  
  
"Can we PLEASE get out this building? We just wasted 2 hours of getting outta here. . . . ." Reggie begged.  
  
Everyone shook their heads and nodded, heading straight for the exit.  
  
* * * *  
  
"HAH!!" Jen cried, dodging another attack from Gimme cat and slashed him in the eye with one of her daggers as she made a back flip to avoid a fireball from his hand.  
  
"ARGH!! STUPID CREATION!!! STUPID DODGING!!" he then looked at his hand and glared at the fireball, "STUPID FIREBALL!!!"  
  
The fireball glared at him and hit him, sending his face to ashes.  
  
Jen fell on the floor, cracking up. "HOW SAD!! GETTING HIT BY ONE OF YOUR ATTACKS!!!!!!!!"  
  
The gimme cat glared at her and sent multiple fireball attacks at her, also sending her to ashes.  
  
"Okay. . . . that's it. . . . ." she said in her lethal voice, getting up and charging at him with her daggers, cutting her initials J.P. on his forehead.  
  
"OWWWW!!!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" he screamed, holding his forehead.  
  
Jen shook her head. "No reason, I've always wanted to do that to you. Kinda like that old show Zorro on Nickelodeon."  
  
"Just so you know, I have no idea what you just said." The gimme cat said, raising a brow.  
  
"Hm. I guess bullies like yourself don't have brains like MOI." She said, smirking.  
  
"WHY YOU. . . . .!!!!!!!" he said, sounding like he was about to choke and charged at her, pulling out 2 katana weapons.  
  
"WHOA!!! TOTAL SERIOUSNESS!!!" she exclaimed, dodging his attacks and making clinging sounds with the katana and her weapons.  
  
"DIIIIE YOU STUPID CAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the gimme cat exclaimed, furiously hitting away at Jen with his fire katana weapons and smirked as she laid helplessly on the floor, dropping her weapons in front of him, and coughing blood.  
  
His fur covered his eyes as they instantly turned red. His voice went lethal, "Now. . . this is what I should have done 5 years ago!!!!"  
  
Jen sat wide-eyed while he paralyzed her and raised his katana.  
  
"I'm missing you already. . . ." the gimme cat said with a snicker.  
  
* * * *  
  
"READY GUYS!?" Yuffie exclaimed. They three were now in front of the tall building of LexMark co.  
  
"READY!!!!!!!!! LET'S BUST IN!!!!!!!!!" Daniel and Jeremy exclaimed, taking out cute little wooden swords they used to play with when they were little.  
  
* * * *  
  
Daniel: CUTE LITTLE WOODEN SWORDS!? WHAT THE HELL!?  
  
Jen: . . . ^________^  
  
Daniel: I'm not even gonna ask. . . .  
  
Jen: GOOD!! NOW SIT DOWN AND SHADDUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Daniel: yes ma'am  
  
Jen: -thinks- 'Now that's what I call service!! YAY FOR FIRE GODDESS!!!'  
  
Monique: -sighs-  
  
* * * *  
  
"THIS IS WHAT I SHOULD'VE DONE 5 YEARS AGO!!!!" the gimme cat repeated, seeing Jen looking quite annoyed.  
  
"Will you stop saying that and get this over with?" she yelled, glaring at him.  
  
"Oh. . . . . right!!" he said, dumbstruck.  
  
Jen rolled her eyes and went back to her position which was the frightened face looking to the gimme cat.  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAA-------huh?" the gimme cat felt the ground shake and he looked towards the wall.  
  
"CHAAAAAAAARGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" someone screamed. Just then, a familiar spaceship crashed and the sharp point at the front of the ship stabbed the gimme cat right in the heart and he hung there, motionless.  
  
Then Daniel appeared, pulling out his sword. "OKAY GIMME CAT, LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!!!!!!!!" he then saw Jen who looked at him blankly. 0.0  
  
"Uhhhh, where's the gimme cat?" Daniel asked her. She pointed to the front of the ship and there hung the gimme cat, dripping blood from his heart.  
  
". . . . . . .Oh. HAH! WELL THIS WAS A BATTLE EASILY WON!!!!!!!" he exclaimed, doing the hero pose with his hands on his hips, grinning widely.  
  
Everyone fell over.  
  
"CAN WE JUST GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE THE BOMB EXPLODES!?" Jen exclaimed.  
  
"Ehehehe. . . . . okay." He then helped Jen to the ship and just dropped her when they flew out the building.  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE. . . . . SHOW A LADY SOME RESPECT!!!!" Jen yelled, rubbing her bottom.  
  
Daniel laughed nervously and headed into the bridge so he could hurry and fly since Yuffie was out with Jen and Jeremy.  
  
"Um, does Daniel know how to fly this thing?" Jen asked, seeing Yuffie and Jeremy look at each other wide-eyed.  
  
"AHHHH!!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!! DANIEL, WAIT!!!!!!" Jeremy exclaimed, but Yuffie rushed passed him and ran into Daniel but before she could do anything, they all flew back and crashed into the wall.  
  
Except for Jen who almost flew out the ship but Jeremy caught her.  
  
"Hard to believe a weakling like me can catch you eh?"  
  
Jen glared at him, "No. you just stuffed balloons in your skin. . . . ."  
  
Jeremy whined and freaked out when Jen's eyes turned red.  
  
"REMIND ME TO KILL DANIEL WHEN WE LAND. I'LL TEACH HIM A THING OR TWO ABOUT SPEED." She exclaimed.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
She then gasped as she saw the gimme cats body slowly pulling off the spear- like rod.  
  
"You. . . . . won't last lon. . .g. . . . . you are nothing. . . . b-bu. .t. . . a creat. . . ion. . . . I made. . ."  
  
'I'm a PUPPET!? .Either I'm having too much vanilla coke or I'm watching the death scene of Aeris too much!!!' she thought. She then fainted as soon as Jeremy helped her up and everything turned pitch black.  
  
* * * *  
  
Jen opened her eyes and realized that she was in Mrs. Kadowaki, the balamb's nurse's office.  
  
"Jenny Jen Jen!!! YOU OKAY!?" Daniel and Nikki exclaimed.  
  
She looked at both of them for a while. "What. . . . happened. . . .?"  
  
"Jeremy told us that you fell unconscious and you were sleep for about 10 days!!!"  
  
'DAMN!! NO WONDER I'M SO HUNGRY!!!!!!' she thought, rubbing her stomach and got off the bed.  
  
"Where are you going?" Nikki asked.  
  
". . . .I'm just going for a walk. I'll be ok." Jen said quietly, walking away without looking back to them.  
  
'You. . . . . won't last lon. . .g. . . . . you are nothing. . . . b-bu. .t. . . a creat. . . ion. . . . I made. . .'  
  
". . . . .A creation? But how. . . I've known Daniel, Nikki, Jeremy, Duo, and my sister. . . . ever since I was brought to Earth!! But. . . . What did he mean by I'm not going to last long. . . .? If so, then I'm prepared to face my fate."  
  
Jen went back after walking around her dormitory and spotted a familiar woman glaring down at Daniel.  
  
"A-APRIL!!!" Daniel shouted, smiling happily, and receiving a powerful blow in the face from a purse full of bricks.  
  
"DANIEL FROLICK WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN!?!!?!?!!?!" April yelled, smacking Daniel a millions times.  
  
Jen smiled. So what if I have to die? I believe that memories will last long as long as I hold on to them, whether I'm dead or alive.  
  
Duo then appeared behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She then noticed that Tom, Nikki's boyfriend made out with her behind a shop.  
  
Reggie was riding with her chocobo and Hoshi was thinking up for some new technology that would change the world. Everyone else was laughing at Daniel who kept receiving blows from a purse.  
  
Yeah. . . . Memories are great when you hold on to them and try to remember them. It's what makes life so perfect.  
  
The End  
  
Jen: YAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!! I FINALLY FINISHED IT!!!!  
  
Daniel and the others: ;_________;  
  
Jen: oh geez. . . you guys are so lame. Now that I'm finished with the story, you guys can stop bothering me!!  
  
Mo: heh yeah whatever. It's you who bothers me every time you call my house T.T  
  
Jen: . . . . .never mind that ^-^  
  
Mo: -rolls eyes-  
  
Jen: well, it was good while it lasted but now I'm going to continue on with new stories. Catch ya lata!!!  
  
Audience: BYE!!!!  
  
~ The True Fire Goddess 


End file.
